Meu Nome é INUAYSHA
by Uchiha Kagome
Summary: FINALMENTE O 8 CAP. REVIEWS PESSOAL...kagXinu MirXSango SesshyXRin
1. Se conhecendo melhor

Meu Nome É INUYASHA

Legenda:

"_Pensamento_"

- fala dos personagens

( )-interrupções minhas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO 1: O Passado dele

Era um dia chuvoso em Austin um cidade normal do Oeste,um rapaz que aparentava ter uns vinte e poucos anos andava pelas ruas sem se importar com a chuva com uma menina de longos cabelos compridos e muito pálida de preferência **morta**.

Ele andava sem rumo até que caiu com a menina em seus braços,ele se levanta e pensa:

"_Você me paga muito,muito caro Narak,Narak..."._

O rapaz repetia o nome de seu inimigo várias vezes com o pensamento e com muito ódio.

--------------------------------------**_flash back_**---------------------------------------------

"_Era uma linda manhã, e Inuyasha Tocugawa caminhava em direção da casa de sua futura esposa._

_TOCTOCTOC-_onomatopéia da porta

_Inuyasha viu que a porta estava encostada e a abriu,ele foi até o quarto de sua amada e a encontrou na sua cama...**morta**._

_Ele foi até ela e viu se ainda estava viva..._

_Kik-Inu...ya...sha –fala Kikyou Kimura e futura esposa de Inuyasha quase morta ._(**OBA!**)

_Inu-Calma Kikyou,só me diz quem foi?-fala Inuyasha tentando acorda-lá_

_Kik-foi...o...na...Naraku Yo...shida.-dizendo isso ela morre._(; ; **choro de alegria**- -)

_Quando Inuyasha percebeu que Kikyou estava morta,ele levantou-a e foi em direção a porta._

_----------------------------------**fim do flash back**_--------------------------------------------------

Ele jurou para sua amada que enquanto não achar Naraku ele não descansaria.Ela deixou o corpo dela no chão e vai embora sem rumo.(**quanto drama--)**

**-**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS.

Era um dia comum em Austin e três meninas caminhavam pelas ruas falando de assuntos inúteis.

-Então Sango já sabe que dança vai tocar hoje?-Pergunta Kagome Higurashi uma menina com roupa mais ou menos de pirata.Ela estava com uma blusa branca e com um casaco preto comprido mais ou menos até o joelho,uma calça preta colada e um par de botas pretas.Ela tinha um cinto,do lado direito do cinto tinha junto uma pistola.Ela tinha cabelos pretos e compridos,olhos azuis de tirar o fôlego e corpo bem definido e seios fartos.

-Não,ainda estão resolvendo.-Responde Sango,amiga de kagome.Sango usava um vestido azul com borbados brancos,tinha cabelos comprido mas sempre deixava preso,eram lindos cabelos castanhos escuros.Ela tinha olhos também castanhos só que um pouco mais claro,tinha um corpo definido e seios fartos.

-Eu não sei se vou poder ir hoje dançar!-Diz Rin amiga de Kagome e Sango.Rin era que nem Sango usava um vestido rosa com flores azuis e bordados brancos,ela tinha cabelos escuros e também longos.Deixava sempre eles soltos,tinha olhos castanhos escuros corpo definido e seios meios fartos.(**ela era mais nova neh?)**

-Por que Rin-chan?-pergunta Sango parando de caminhar e olhando pra Rin.

-É que...

-Você vai me deixar dançando com a insuportável da Kagura e da Tsubaki?-pergunta novamente Sango pra Rin com um olhar triste.

-Aii,tudo bem Sango eu danço hoje!-responde Rin suspirando

-Meninas eu vou me encontrar com uma pessoa então sayonara.-diz kagome indo em direção a um saloon.

-sayonara- respondem as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

REVIEWS

Eu quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e dizer que eu estou contente em saber que todos gostam da minha história.

Essa é especialmente para a SISSI que me ajudou a publicar esse história.

Muito obrigada e não deixem de comentar!

JA NE


	2. se conhecendo mal

Meu Nome é INUYASHA

Legenda:

"_Pensamento_"

- fala dos personagens

(**negrito**)-interrupções minhas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome entra no saloon e vai direto ao bar pedir uma bebida e aproveitar pra ver seu **amigo**.

-o que vai querer moça?-pergunta um velho que tomava conta do bar.

-um martini por favor.-responde kagome para o velho.

O velho pega um copo bem pequeno e serve um pouco para kagome que pega o copo e toma numa só vez. (**credo, quem consegue tomar uma bebida horrível dessas.XD)**

**-**obrigada.-kagome paga o homem e vai em direção a uma mesa onde tinham três homens.Ela senta ao lado de um que devia ser o chefe de todos,ele olha pra ela e fala:

-o que você faz aqui?-pergunta Bankotsu o "chefe".

-está me devendo algo não é?Então eu vim pegar!-responde kagome olhando pra ele e dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu não me lembro, acho que está enganada!-responde Bankotsu também olhando pra ela com um pequeno sorriso.

-Não me faça de idiota, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Quero que me diga agora onde está Naraku!-diz kagome se levantando.

-Ei,calma aí.Por que eu lhe diria?-pergunta se levantando também.

-não é da sua conta.-os parceiros de Bankotsu riram dele e ele ficou um pouco furioso com as palavras de Kagome .

-Calem as bocas idiotas, e enquanto a você vou lhe ensinar a me respeitar - quando Bankotsu foi dar um tapa na cara de Kagome ela se esquiva e dá um soco na boca dele.Todo mundo do bar para e olha a cena,Bankotsu cai no chão e seus amigos o ajudam levantar,eles partem pra cima de kagome,um deles pega Kagome por trás e quando o outro foi dar um soco na barriga de kagome ela levanta os pés e dá na cara do homem o outro que estava a assegurando cai no chão e ela aproveita e dá um belo soco com as botas nas partes íntimas dele.Bankotsu pega a pistola e aponta para Kagome que vira assustada e olha para ele.

-Quem você pensa que é menina pra vir assim pra cima de mim e dos meus companheiros?-pergunta Bankotsu se preparando para atirar.

-Eu só queria saber onde Naraku estava, e foi você quem começou.-responde kagome um pouco assustada.

-é melhor fazer seu último pedido- Bankotsu riu de Kagome.

"droga...,é o meu fim..."pensa Kagome fechando os olhos e esperando o pior acontecer.Ela ouve um tiro e sente um arrepio, mas quando abre os olhos viu Bankotsu caído no chão morto.Kgome olha para os lados para ver quem deu o tiro que a salvou, mas não acha ninguém.

-Devia tomar mais cuidado menina.-Kagome se vira e olha o dono das palavras frias.

-quem é você?-pergunta kagome para o desconhecido.

-Meu Nome é Inuyasha Tocugwa.-Algumas pessoas do bar gelaram ao ouvir esse nome,pois Inuysha era um dos melhores pistoleiros do Oeste depois de seu irmão "Sesshoumaru Tocugawa."que estava no Texas resolvendo uns assuntos pessoais.

-Obrigada por me ajudar Inuyasha, mas não precisava de sua ajuda!-fala kagome arrogantemente para o rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados como o ouro e que qualquer mulher ficaria doidinha se visse, mas não é o caso de Kagome.(**ele já me conquistou)**

-Eu não te ajudei, Bankotsu estava me devendo uma coisa também-diz Inuyasha frio.

-Mesmo assim, que tratasse seus assuntos depois que eu tratasse os meus-dizendo isso Kagome começa a se retirar do bar mas para ao ouvir novamente a voz de Inuyasha.

-Se não fosse eu já estaria morta, admitia!-diz Inuyasha sarcástico

-É, tens razão, mas mesmo assim eu tinha pedido sua ajuda "idiota."-última palavra ela soltou num murmúrio, mas mesmo assim Inuyasha ouviu.

-dobre mais a língua menina ao falar comigo-diz Inuyasha começando a se irritar.

-A língua é minha então eu dobro se eu quiser-fala Kagome agora se virando e encarando Inuyasha.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso!-diz Inuyasha se irritando cada vez mais.

-O que foi, ficou bravinho?-diz kagome irônica

-Feh, eu não tenho que ficar bravinho com uma humana idiota que nem você.

-Idiota é VOCÊ-diz kagome irritada também

- Ora, ora você ficou irritadinha é?- pergunta Inuyasha ironicamente

-Não se preocupe porque hoje eu não estou a fim de me irritar por pouca coisa-fala kagome se acalmando.

-e eu não quero dar umas palmadas em crianças levadas que nem "você"-diz Inuyasha sorrindo

-Ora seu...quem você pensa que é?-diz kagome se irritando novamente(**ai, isso nunca vai acabar neh?- -')**

**-**Alguém que sabe lidar com meninas como você!-fala Inuyasha sorrindo

-Olha desculpe te incomodar "seu velho" arrogante, mas eu tenho que ir agora então tchau.-fala kagome sorrindo ao ver Inuyasha desmanchando o sorriso e dando um olhar frio a ela.Falando isso ela se vira e sai do saloon onde aconteceu o pequeno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Depois do pequeno desastre entre Inuyasha e Kagome, ela vai para o lugar onde tem dançarinas(**eu botei isso porque eu não sei o nome tah?**)

El entra no lugar e acha suas amigas e Kagome vai até lá e conta tudo o que houve hoje na sua vida...

CONTINUA...

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Reviews

**_NathBella-_** obrigada e eu fico feliz em saber que gosta da minha fic, por favor continua lendo tah?

**_Sayo Lin-_** Eu fico mt grata pelas dicas tah, não deixe de olhar os capítulos

**_Carol-_** Muito obrigada pelas dicas mas eu achu que só vou aumentar os caps, no terceiro capitulo.Eu demorei pra postar o segundo por que eu tinha prova e tinha mt que estudar ...mas obrigaduuuuuuu

DEIXEM REVIEWS ja ne

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Ale de dedicar essa fanfic a sissi, eu dedico também a Kagome K-chan que me apoiou bastante.Muito obrigada Kagome K-chan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meu Nome é INUYASHA

Legenda:

"_Pensamento_"

- fala dos personagens

(**negrito**)-interrupções minhas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-cap. Anterior o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Depois do pequeno desastre entre Inuyasha e Kagome, ela vai pro lugar onde tem dançarinas**(eu botei isso porque eu não sei o nome tah?)**.

Ela entra no lugar e acha suas amigas e Kagome vai até lá e conta tudo o que ouve hoje na sua vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Depois de Kagome contar tudo o que houve e vendo suas amigas de boca aberta ela espera que alguma delas falem alguma coisa a respeito mas...nada, elas estavam surpresas de mais para falar do assunto então kagome sobe irritada para seu quarto que ficava na parte de cima do lugar onde as meninas dançavam.Ela entra e vai direto para o banheiro preparar um bom banho mas ouve em barulho estranho vindo da sacada de seu quarto ela para bruscamente e vira assustada quando vê uma sombra estranha do lado de fora de sua sacada.

Ela vai lentamente para perto desta e prepara a pistola ela fica com uma mão na pistola e a outra se preparando para abrir a sacada. Ela abre rapidamente e vê Inuyasha bastante irritado ela ia dar um grito de susto mas rapidamente Inuyasha tapa sua boca.

-Calada menina ainda temos muito que conversar!- fala Inuyasha entrando no quarto e fechando a sacada.

"Ai meu deus como esse louco me achou... e o que ele vai fazer comigo..." enquanto vários pensamentos horríveis passavam pela cabeça de Kagome, Inuyasha caminhava empurrando Kagome para a cama desta e a deitando bruscamente.

-O que... que...você...vai...fazer com...comigo?-pergunta Kagome se sentando na cama assustada. Ela olha para Inuyasha que senta numa poltrona em frente a sua cama e começa falando.

-Fale agora tudo que sabe sobre Naraku!-diz Inuyasha bem sério, Kagome olha desconfiada pra ele e fala:

-Por que quer saber?-pergunta Kagome ficando um pouco curiosa o que fez Inuyasha ficar um pouco irritado.

-Isso não é da sua conta, eu só quero que me fale dele, mas se você não me fala tenho mais o que fazer.- Fala Inuyasha se levantado e indo em direção a porta mas parando quando ouve a voz de Kagome.

-Tudo bem eu te conto tudo o que sei!-fala Kagome um pouco triste sabendo que iria começar tudo de novo.

-Então fala, anda desembucha.-diz Inuyasha irritado e voltando a se sentar na poltrona

-Bem eu aposto que está atrás dele porque ele matou alguém que você amava não é?-fala Kagome tristemente.

-É, perai como você sabe?- pergunta Inuyasha surpreso

-hahaha, Inuyasha você não sabe que Naraku só mata por diversão e para que as pessoas fiquem magoadas e guardem rancor dele?-diz Kagome encarando Inuyasha quase chorando.

-É, você tem razão. Mas agora eu te entendo e se não quiser me falar eu vou entender!-Fala Inuyasha olhando Kagome e vendo ela quase chorar, ele não sabia o porque mas se levantou e abraçou Kagome que se pos a chorar.

-Obri...gada, já faz 3 anos que Naraku matou minha mãe, irmão e avô.-diz Kagome se acalmando e encarando Inuyasha e também notando que estavam pertos de mais o que fez Kagome corar e sair de perto de Inuyasha que fez o mesmo.

-Não precisa...-Ia dizendo Inuyasha mas foi interrompido pela voz de Kagome.

-NÃO, agora que começou vamos continuar.-diz Kagome séria.

-tudo bem Kagome.-fala Inuyasha prestando atenção em tudo que ela iria falar.

-Na véspera de meus quinze**(15)**anos eu fui na casa de minha tia e mãe de Sango uma amiga minha.Ela tinha recebido um telefonema quando eu estava lá mas não quis me contar o que era.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_flash back_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TRRIMMM- onomatopéia do telefone

"_minha tia vai até o telefone e depois de algumas horas volta pálida._

_-titia o que ouve?-Kagome pergunta assustada ao ver a tia._

_-Na...nada querida era só os seus pais dizendo pra você ficar mais um dia.-fala tia de Kagome disfarçando o nervosismo.Mas Kagome não era boba e não acreditou._

_-Tem certeza titia?-pergunta Kagome deixando sua tia mais nervosa ainda._

_-Cla...claro querida, vem vamos preparar uns biscoitos.-diz a tia de Kagome indo para a cozinha._

_Para Kagome tinha alguma coisa de errado e não era uma coisa boa."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_fim do flash back_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Eu sabia que tinha algo errado mas nunca imaginava que minha família iria morrer-fala Kagome derramando algumas gotas de choro.

-Continue.-fala Inuyasha prestando bastante tenção em cada palavra de Kagome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_flash back_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Depois daquele dia minha tia tinha andado muito estranha e ligava para um monte de gente falava muitas coisas mas só no dia que eu ia ir embora ela corre até mim e fala._

_-Kagome eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar e não é boa.-falava minha tia aos prantos_

_-o que foi tia me fala ANDA- dizia eu muito nervosa_

_-a sua mãe o seu avô...e o seu... irmão ...morreram-dizia a tia chorando ainda mais(_**até que morreu com um enfarte XD)**

_-O QUE?-pergunta Kagome agora derramando lágrimas_

_-Hoje a policia esteve aqui e me falou tudo o que aconteceu com eles...-a tia de kagome estava falando do acontecido mas foi interrompida por Kagome_

_-PARA... EU NÃO...QUERO OUVIR ...MAIS...ISS...SSO...-diz Kagome correndo para bem longe e indo para um lugar que ela sempre ia quando estava triste, o lugar era lindo._

_Tinha um campo florido e algumas árvores pequenas, mas tinha um lago lindo e na frente tinha uma árvore o seu nome era árvore sagrada porque tinha algumas marcas desde a época de guerras e deixaram achando que acontecia coisas sagradas se rezassem.Kagome vai até ela e se senta e encosta chorando até que pega num sono._

_Quando eram umas sete horas da noite Kagome acorda assustada pois teve um sonho com sua mãe falando para ela não desistir nunca, Kagome achou estranho o sonho mas não disse nada.Ela se levanta e volta para a casa de sua tia e chegando lá sua tia vem correndo até ela e a abraça bem forte._

_-Kagome onde você se meteu menina?- pergunta a sua tia mega assustada_**(ela ainda vai ter um enfarte - -)**

_-Eu...estava pensando e resolvi que vou procurar o assassino que matou minha família.-fala Kagome bem decidida e assustando sua tia._

_-Kagome você está louca, você ainda é muito nova menina..._

_-Não adianta falar que se for preciso eu fujo daqui e o procuro sozinho.-fala Kagome ainda decidida, e sua tia sabia que não adiantaria protestar então concordou e deu a ela uma carta._

_-O que é isto titia?-pergunta Kagome abrindo a carta e a lendo:_

"_Kagome Higurashi eu sou o assassino de sua família e quero lhe dizer esses foram um dos melhores assassinatos que eu já cometi. E que quero acabar com TODOS as pessoas que forem Higurashi e digo que ainda irei te pegar e acabar com sua raça sua vagabunda.Me espere querida que eu irei lhe buscar._

_De seu amado:Naraku."_

_Kagome leu a carta horrorizada e a queimou com ódio e jurou que descansaria até achar Naraku o assassino de sua amada família._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_fim do flash back_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hoje quando eu fui falar com Bankotsu, eu tinha ficado sabendo que ele era parceiro de Naraku e perguntei a ele como Naraku era fisicamente, mas ele não quis me contar então eu fui fazer ele me contar de todas as maneiras...mas não consegui!-diz Kagome suspirando.

-Eu só descobri que quando ele mata usa uma pele de babuíno. -Fala Inuyasha para Kagome que o encarou séria.

-Como descobriu isso?-pergunta Kagome o olhando séria.

-Eu paguei Bankotsu para me dizer.-responde Inuyasha agora se levantando.

-Aonde você vai?-pergunta Kagome se levantando também

-Eu tenho que ir, mas se você quiser eu fico e agente pode...-dizia Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente para Kagome que o encara do mesmo modo.

-Eu aceito querido, mas só se me pagar. –Inuyasha a encara assustado e já vai falando.

-Ei, ei, ei, eu só estava de brincadeira...

-Ahhhh, que pena eu estava tão excitada.-fala Kagome fazendo beicinho e que faz Inuyasha corar.

-Aha, eu consegui fazer você corar não é?- pergunta Kagome o encarando divertida e fazendo Inuyasha virar o rosto e murmurar um feh.

-Mas agora eu tenho que ir mesmo, agente se fala outro dia tchau...

-Espera, você não pode aparecer hoje a noite aqui?-perguntou Kagome se dando conta no que acabou de falar.

-Tudo bem, eu venho. -fala Inuyasha encarando Kagome e dando um pequeno sorriso a ela que cora da cabeça aos pés.

-Obri...gada e tchau.-fala para ele que vai embora.

"Ai, o Inuyasha é tão lindo e tão kawaii...o que eu to pensando...será que eu to gostando do Inuyasha...ai,não eu só o admiro um pouco...isso eu só o admiro...mas bem que ele é gostoso...aiiiiii"Com esses pensamentos Kagome cora da cabeça aos pés de novo.(**eu amo o Inu-chan, mas eu empresto ele pra Kagome, por enquanto...XD )**

Depois de Kagome pensar várias coisas sobre seu sentimento ela chega a conclusão que estava "apaixonada" por Inuyasha, mas será que ela ainda não iria sofrer?

CONTINUA...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

REVIEWS:

**Lokinha-** obrigada e eu também acho muito legal eu botar uma coisa diferente na história, para a história e naum deixa de olhar os caps tah?

**Mary Himura-** Obrigada, e eu também acho que o Inuyasha esquece rapidinho da Kikynojo com ajuda de Kagome que vai ser seu novo amor. Bem, como eu disse eu vou começar aumentar só no terceiro cap. tah e continua olhando a minha fic e dizendo o que você acha.

**Kagome K-chan**- Domo pra você também e eu já vi e amei o capitulo tava muito massa viu?

Me desculpe, mas agora eu já deixei a review e não se preocupe que eu te adolu mt , eu também amei esse cap e você que tava esperando tpa ai o cap que você queria tah? .E naum se preocupe que eu já deixei a review lá, eu também num tenho mais o que declarar e jne.

**Sakura Soryu- **bluarg, eu odeio martini é mt doce mas se você gosta entaum ta bom , obrigadu eu também acho que ela ta ótima xau.

**Algum Ser-**obrigada e naum se preocupe que o cap ta ai é só olhar e curtir a fic

**Bem eu naum tenhu mais a declarar entaum não deixem de me mandar reviews e me dizer como ta a história tah?**

**E eu quero mandar um grande beijo a Kagome K-chan ** : ** que ajudou muito.**

**Nada mais a declarar **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS...**


	4. Miroku Houshi o tarado

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meu Nome é INUYASHA

Legenda:

"_Pensamento_"

- fala dos personagens

(**negrito**)-interrupções minhas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-cap. Anterior o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ai, o Inuyasha é tão lindo e tão kawaii...o que eu to pensando...será que eu to gostando do Inuyasha...ai,não eu só o admiro um pouco...isso eu só o admiro...mas bem que ele é gostoso...aiiiiii"Com esses pensamento Kagome cora da cabeça aos pés de novo.

Depois de Kagome pensar várias coisas sobre seu sentimentos ela chega a conclusão de que estava "apaixonada" por Inuyasha, mas será que ela ainda não iria sofrer?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-fim do cap.anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome depois de pensar sobre seus sentimentos resolve tomar um banho pra esfriar um pouco a cabeça que estava bem quente. Depois de tomar seu banho ela sai enrolada numa toalha e vai até seu guarda-roupa escolhe uma calça jeans de boca larga, uma blusa preta e por cima um, sobretudo também preto, e calça um par de botas pretas e por ultimo bota seu cinto com as pistolas de cada lado.

Ela resolve descer e tentar conversar com suas amigas novamente.

-Estão melhor?- pergunta Kagome sorrindo

-Sim - respondem as duas também sorrindo

-Ótimo, porque eu não quero me irritar novamente!- responde Kagome rindo das caras que elas fizeram ao responder.

-Ora Kagome eu não tenho culpa de você me contar que soqueou dois homens e que brigou com um... o que queria que a gente fizesse? Dissesse parabéns Kagome querida mais um ponto na sua lista de morte!- disse Rin ironicamente

- É kag-chan a Rin tem razão. –fala Sango ao ver a cara que Kagome lançou a Rin.

-Mas que amigas eu tenho, muito obrigada pelo que me acabaram de dizer!- fala Kagome dramaticamente.

-Ora Kagome não seja tão dramática. - diz Sango começando a se irritar.

-Desculpe, desculpe. –fala Kagome gora amenizando a situação porque quando se vê uma Sango brava ninguém segura.

-Tudo bem, mas mudando de assunto fiquei sabendo que o tal do novo xerife chega amanhã!- diz Rin um pouco animada.

- É Rin-chan, e por que está tão animada?- pergunta Sango olhando Rin curiosa.

- É que me disseram que ele era lindo e que tem o corpo de um deus. - fala Rin com os olhos brilhando.

-E a música já decidiram o que vão tocar?- pergunta Kagome já mudando de assunto

-SIM- respondem as duas felizes.

-Então qual vai ser?- pergunta Kagome já bem curiosa

-A questão agora é... quem vai cantar!- responde Sango com um sorrisinho travesso e que Kagome já conhecia bem.

-Ai ai ai, o que vocês estão tramando?- pergunta Kagome assustada

-Hu hu hu, minha querida Kagome eu e Sango pensamos e pensamos até que chegamos a uma conclusão...

-você vai cantar!- fala Sango terminando frase de Rin.

- O QUE? –pergunta Kagome gritando e assustando algumas pessoas que estavam no bar.

-Calma Kagome, nós nos lembramos daquela vez que você cantou com seu pai aquela música... como é mesmo o nome?- pergunta Rin a Sango que logo responde.

-My Immortal, aquela que você inventou quando sua mãe morreu. - diz Sango para Kagome.

-Eu sei, mas EU NÃO VOU CANTAR!- fala Kagome super nervosa.

-VAI SIM!- respondem Rin e Sango também nervosas e assustando Kagome que logo fala.

-Tu... tudo... bem...eu canto - diz Kagome suspirando.

-EBA!- dizem as duas garotas juntas.

-Ótimo, eu vou treinar um pouco a vós, tchau. -fala Kagome se virando e indo para seu quarto.

-Tchau Kagome-falam as duas de novo ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de Kagome ir para seu quarto, Sango e Rin são chamadas pelo chefe.

-Sim "chefinho" o que foi?- pergunta Rin já usando o apelido carinhoso.

-Rin, quantas vezes eu te peço para não me chamar de chefinho?- pergunta o chefe das duas olhando irritado para Rin.

-Desculpe chefe. –fala Rin ficando brava com seu chefe.

-Bem, mudando de assunto o que o senhor queria chefi... chefe.-diz Rin dando um pequeno sorrisinho ao ver a cara que seu chefe lançou.

-Eu queria dizer que terei que resolver uns assuntos pessoais então outra pessoa ficará em meu lugar! –Rin e Sango deram pulinhos de alegria, mas pararam rapidamente ao ver novamente a cara que o chefe lhes mandou.

-E... e quem vai ser a pessoa chefe?- pergunta Sango mudando de assunto

-Bem, eu só sei que seu nome é Miroku Houshi. Ele não quis nem me dizer como ele é pessoalmente, ele só me disse que tem uns vinte e pouco anos é alto e moreno olhos azuis. –fala o chefe olhando seriamente para as duas garotas apavoradas.

-E O SENHOR O ACEITOU?-pergunta Sango assustada.

-Mas é claro, ele me disse que é de uma família budista qual é o problema disto? –diz o chefe sorrindo para as duas que se acalmaram.

-Ah, então tudo bem. A gente pode se retirar agora chefe?-pergunta Rin e o seu chefe só acena com a cabeça fazendo um sinal positivo. Elas se retiram e vão a uma mesa conversar sobre o novo chefe e sobre o xerife que chegaria depois de amanhã.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era uma linda manhã de sol em Austin. Kagome tinha acabado de se acordar então resolveu tomar um banho e descer para o café da manhã.Depois de tomar o banho ela bota uma roupa e vai falar com suas amigas.

-Ohayo, meninas! –Fala Kagome alegre.

-Ohayo Kagome. –falam as duas ao mesmo tempo

-Então o que conversaram com o "chefinho"?-pergunta Kagome usando o apelido carinhoso e pegando um pedaço de pão.

-Ah, a gente ficou sabendo que vamos ter um novo chefe! –fala Sango feliz.

-O que?Um novo chefe, por quê? –pergunta Kagome ficando curiosa.

-Por que o nosso vai ter que viajar a negócios. –diz Rin imitando a voz do chefe.

-Ha ha ha, que legal pra vocês... Mas quem vai ser o novo chefinho?-pergunta Kagome ficando curiosa novamente.

-Não sabemos nada sobre ele só que seu nome é Miroku Houshi e que ele é budista! –responde Sango tomando um gole de café.

-Uau um chefe budista... Isso é permitido?- pergunta Kagome com uma cara de desentendida.

-É... Eu acho!- fala Rin se levantado e se preparando para sair.

-Hei Rin onde você ta indo?- pergunta Kagome.

-Eu estou indo saber mais sobre o xerife e que horas ele chega amanhã! –fala Rin saindo e deixando Sango e Kagome sozinhas.

-Nossa, a Rin ta tão estranha!-fala Sango surpresa.

-É mesmo, mas mudando de assunto é hoje que vai ter a festa não é? –pergunta Kagome curiosa.

-É por quê? –pergunta Sango desconfiada.

-Am... por ...nada não! –diz Kagome tentando disfarçar, mas Sango não acreditou e disse.

-Não adianta me enganar Kagome Higurashi, sabe que somos amigas não precisa ter medo de me falar! –diz Sango irritada por Kagome não querer falar o assunto.

-Tudo bem você venceu. Eu vou te falar... – diz Kagome parando um pouco

-Então pode começar que eu estou te ouvindo. –diz Sango já prestando atenção.

-Bem... Eu convidei um amigo pra vir nessa... Festa... –diz Kagome ficando corada.

-Ah. Já entendi tudo você está apaixonada não é? –pergunta Sango sorrindo.

-Bem Sango... Não é bem assim...

-Claro que é... Mas quem é o homem? –pergunta Sango curiosíssima.

-É aquele que eu falei... Da história do bar... Lembra-se? –pergunta Kagome rezando para Sango não se lembrar, mas não aconteceu.

-AH, eu sei o tal do... Inuyasha Tocugawa? –pergunta Sango se lembrando.

-É esse mesmo. –fala Kagome suspirando.

-Ah, que legal... Mas como ele é? –pergunta Sango novamente curiosa.

-Bom, eu não sei dizer muito bem, mas... Eu o acho bonito. –fala Kagome corando da cabeça aos pés.

-Aha, mas me diz como ele é fisicamente!

-Bom, ele tem cabelos brancos e longos, olhos dourados como o sol, tem um corpo de um deus e... Bem ele é Meio-hanyou, mas eu nem me importo com isso! –Diz Kagome como se ele fosse uma pessoa comum. (**eu também acho! XD**)

-Uhu, corpo de um deus né?-só depois que Sango fala Kagome repara no que disse e fica mais vermelha que sua blusa. **(gente como eu não disse que roupa a Kagome tava eu vou dizer agora!)**

Kagome estava com uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelha, com uma calça jeans e com uma bota marrom escuro, estava com um chapéu preto e com uma cola meio solta, e por ultimo estava com seu cinto e com as pistolas nele.

Sango estava com um vestido rosa e com babados vermelhos e o vestido tinha lindos desenhos de flores. Ela estava só com uma trança.

-Bem... Eu não posso mentir, não é?- pergunta Kagome voltando o normal.

-Não pode! –Mas dessa vez você se livrou por que eu vou ter que buscar o novo "chefe". – fala Sango se levantando e saindo.

-MATTE (1) Sango!- diz Kagome para Sango que para na porta.

-O que foi?

-É... Só que... Eu posso trazê-lo aqui né?

-Mas é claro que pode... E alem do mais eu quero conhecê-lo! –dizendo isso Sango sai e Kagome sorri.

"Ainda bem que eu tenho boas amigas que eu posso contar!"-depois desse pensamento Kagome sai também e vai dar uma volta pelas ruas de Austin.

"Será que o Inuyasha gosta de alguém?" Kagome pensa até que trombou com alguém.

-Ai... Me descul... Inuyasha? –pergunta Kagome olhando para ele um pouco corada.

-É não consegue me ver direito?- pergunta Inuyasha irônico.

-Ora... Eu só perguntei por que eu fiquei surpresa de te ver aqui seu baka (2)!- diz Kagome irritada.

-Baka é você, sua bruxa! –fala Inuyasha também se irritando.

-Ahh, eu não tenho que ficar me irritando com você aqui... –dizendo isso Kagome vai embora, mas Inuyasha a segue e assim continua a sua briga. **(ai, o amor é lindo - -')**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Depois de Sango sair ela vai direto a estação e lá ela fica esperando seu novo chefe.

Ela então vê o trem se aproximando e espera. Como seu chefe lhe disse o rapaz devia ter uns vinte e poucos anos e era alto e meio moreno olhos azuis e se vestia como cowboy.

Depois o trem para e Sango vai cuidando as pessoas até que vê uma pessoa igualzinha a que seu chefe lhe falou então ela vai até ele e pergunta.

-Oi, o senhor que é Miroku Houshi? –pergunta Sango olhando para o homem.

-Sou eu sim e a senhorita quem é? –pergunta o monge.

-Eu sou a Sango e vou levá-lo até o bar shikon no tama. –fala Sango encantada com o homem a sua frente e seu novo chefe.

-Oh, claro você é a senhorita Sango, muito prazer. –diz o Miroku dando um beijo na bochecha dela e a deixando corada. Mas depois fica corada de... "Raiva" por que o monge estava passando a mão em um lugar impróprio** (vocês sabem aonde)**

-Se... Seu... HENTAI (3)! –fala Sango dando um belo tapa na cara do monge "Hentai" e deixando caído no chão de preferência desmaiado.

Era noite e Miroku acordou no chão e vendo que já estava tudo fechado e ele suspirou e seguiu o seu caminho até o bar shikon no tama que deveria estar aberto a essa hora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Depois de passar algumas horas Inuyasha pede desculpas a Kagome e essa aceita.

Agora eles estavam sentados no lugar onde Kagome foi, dia em que descobriu que seus pais foram mortos por Naraku e Inuyasha ficou impressionado com tanta beleza em um só lugar.

-Nossa... Esse lugar é lindo. – Inuyasha surpreso.

-É. Eu também acho! –fala Kagome sorrindo triste.

-Hei, não precisa ficar triste! –fala Inuyasha abraçando Kagome que cora mais do que um pimentão vermelho.

-Obrigada Inuyasha, eu queria te perguntar uma coisinha...

-Pode falar. –diz Inuyasha a encarando.

-Eu... Queria procurar o Naraku com você... Se não for incômodo claro! –fala Kagome esperando uma resposta ansiosa.

-Tudo... Bem você pode.

-OBRIGADA! –diz Kagome pulando em cima dele e o derrubando para trás ficando em cima dele e com o rosto a um milímetro de distancia, quase o beijando **(Eba finalmente ).**

Quando estavam quase se beijando Kagome acorda e sai rapidamente de cima dele muito corada e ele se levanta também corado.

-Err... Desculpe-me Inuyasha... Eu já vou indo, te encontro no saloon. –dizendo isso Kagome vai embora rapidamente e sem esperar Inuyasha dar tchau.

-Tchau Kagome... –Inuyasha diz tchau mais pra si do que para Kagome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(1)-espere

(2)-idiota bobo

(3)-tarado

----------------------------------

REVIEWS:

**Kagome K-chan-Mas** é claro que eu me importo com você k-chan... E muito obrigada pelo que você me disse também te considero uma grande amiga, e por que eu não te apoiaria... Você também me apoiou e pra que servem as amigas?

E é claro que eu vou pedir sua ajuda quando eu precisar... Por que você é uma das melhores amigas que eu já tive e o melhor de tudo é que você é verdadeira e não falsa como outros que só querem amizade mas depois de conseguirem mais amigos te deixam pra trás...

Obrigada e ja ne.

**Erowin Elric - **Obrigada... Mas também não precisa exagerar .

E só por que eu também to fazendo uma fic de faroeste não quer dizer que você não pode fazer a sua! faz sim que eu te apoio...

Obrigada e continua mesmo que eles vão tar cada vez melhor!

**Kimi Higurashi –** M-U-I-T-O obrigada ...

Que isso, tudo bem você não ter deixado reviews antes... Eu também odeio o Naraku e cia. Mas tinha que ter alguém de mal na história se não... Não teria a mínima graça

E já ta ai o cap. que você queria é só ler e dizer o que achou! JA NE

**Mary Himura –**Bem eu aumentei mais um pouco mas não sei se ta melhor viu? Depois tu me diz...

E não se preocupe que a Kagome não é uma prostituta eu só botei assim pro Inuyasha não brincar mais com fogo

E logo, logo você vai ter a resposta de suas perguntas...

-------------------------------------

Obrigada e vou esperar ansiosa por mais reviews... JANE.


	5. O baile e a canção

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meu Nome é INUYASHA

Legenda:

"_Pensamento_"

- fala dos personagens

(**negrito**)-interrupções minhas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-cap. Anterior o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Eu... Queria procurar o Naraku com você... Se não for incômodo claro! –fala Kagome esperando uma resposta ansiosa.

-Tudo... Bem você pode.

-OBRIGADA! –diz Kagome pulando em cima dele e o derrubando para trás ficando em cima dele e com o rosto a um milímetro de distancia, quase o beijando **(Eba finalmente).**

Quando estavam quase se beijando Kagome acorda e sai rapidamente de cima dele muito corada e ele se levanta também corado.

-Err... Desculpe-me Inuyasha... Eu já vou indo, te encontro no saloon. –dizendo isso Kagome vai embora rapidamente e sem esperar Inuyasha dar tchau.

-Tchau Kagome... –Inuyasha diz tchau mais pra si do que para Kagome.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_fim do cap.anterior_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Depois do terrível ocorrido, Kagome volta correndo e entra no saloon e vai direto para seu quarto, que era o melhor lugar que poderia ir agora.

Ela deita em sua cama e começa a pensar sobre o ocorrido e se dá conta de que teria que se apresentar no baile da chegada do novo "chefinho". Então ela se levanta num súbito e corre para o quarto de Sango e pede a ela que lhe emprestasse um vestido, e claro que Sango ficou meia hora escolhendo um vestido perfeito para Kagome... Ate que Sango olhou no fim do seu armário e se deparou com um maravilhoso vestido azul de seda e com lindos desenhos de sakuras e logo pensou:

"_É esse o vestido que eu procurava"_ então ela pega o vestido e dá para Kagome que abobalhada com a beleza de um simples vestido.

-Obrigada, Sango... Fico te devendo essa! –fala Kagome saindo do quarto de Sango e indo para o seu.

Depois de tomar um bom banho, Kagome se arruma, faz um coque e deixa algumas mexas caindo em seu rosto, depois passa uma maquiagem leve e que combinasse com o que estava usando... resultado:Kagome estava uma princesa, com o vestido que estava usando dava para se perceber as lindas curvas que ela tinha e o seu cabelo com o coque caia muito bem e a deixava com cara de uma linda mulher**(quer dizer perfeita para o Inuyasha... He he he)**

Então ela sai de seu quarto e lentamente desse as escadas, já dava pra se notar que tinha bastante gente e logo quando acabou de descer começou a olhar todo o salão em busca de uma pessoa em especial: "_Inuyasha você ainda não chegou."_ Pensava Kagome tristemente e indo em direção a Sango e Rin que conversavam animadamente, mas ao perceberem como Kagome estava elas se despediram e foram ver o que tinha acontecido a amiga.

-O que ouve Kagome?- pergunta Rin chegando perto da amiga e a encarando.

-Hã? –Ah... Não é nada não, eu só estava pensando numas coisas lá!- diz Kagome tentando disfarçar, suas amigas não acreditaram, mas resolveram não falar mais sobre isso e então Sango já foi logo falando.

-Bem... Você vai cantar daqui a pouco. Está preparada? –pergunta Sango sorrindo

-Sim... Acho que sim! –diz Kagome dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Que bom, então vamos lá nos divertir um pouco! –dizendo isso Kagome foi sendo praticamente arrastada para o meio do salão por suas amigas, e então elas começaram a dançar ao ritmo da música e Kagome fez o mesmo, por que na hora da dança ninguém a segura!

Depois começa uma música mais lenta e as pessoas arranjavam seus pares, Kagome sai do meio da multidão e senta sozinha em uma mesa, mas percebe um vulto atrás de si e se vira rapidamente assustada.

Era Inuyasha que tinha se sentada ao seu lado, então Kagome abre um lindo sorriso e diz sem pensar:

-Você demorou baka! –falou ela fingindo estar irritada, mas não consegui pois ver Inuyasha a deixava muito feliz.

-Feh... Eu venho a hora que eu bem entender... Bruxa! –fala sussurrando a ultima palavra e agora deixando Kagome realmente irritada.

-Ora, porque veio então? –pergunta Kagome gora se virando novamente, um pouco triste.

-Porque eu quis... Ninguém me manda. –fala Inuyasha rudemente e deixando Kagome mais triste ainda, então ela se levanta e sai correndo, Inuyasha percebeu o que tinha falado e se

Xingava mentalmente.

Inuyasha vai atrás de Kagome e a vê chorando em um lugar fora do baile, ele vai até ela e senta ao seu lado. Ela vira o rosto e fala friamente.

-Porque não vai assistir o baile e me deixa em paz?

-Por que eu vim por sua causa e quero você comigo no baile, oras!

-Há há, que estranho eu tinha imaginado que você veio por conta própria!

-É melhor não começar a me irritar novamente. –diz Inuyasha a olhando sério

-"Novamente?" –Então eu fazer uma brincadeira com você lá dentro é te irritar? –fala Kagome o olhando com raiva e tristeza

-Não... não é isso...

-Não, tudo bem eu entendi, eu não tenho que ver com sua vida mesmo! –Não de bola pro que eu falo e continua me tratando assim, com irritação e grosseria.

-Ei... Não precisa exagerar bruxa, eu não te tratei tão mal... Mas se você acha que sim então me desculpe... Ta bom?

Kagome o encarou profundamente e então lhe deu um sorriso, disse que o perdoava e de lá ficaram conversando até que Kagome é chamada para cantar.

Kagome e Inuyasha chegam ao salão e Sango já veio puxando ela para o palco, dizendo o seu nome e que música ela iria cantar.

**MY IMMORTAL**

_I'm so tired of being here _

_suppressed by all of my childish fears _

_and if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_because your presence still lingers here _

_and it won't leave me alone _

_these wounds won't seem to heal _

_this pain is just too real _

_there's just too much that time cannot erase _

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_and I've held your hand through all of these years _

_but you still have all of me _

_you used to captivate me _

_by your resonating light _

_but now i'm bound by the life you left behind _

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

_these wounds won't seem to heal _

_this pain is just too real _

_there's just too much that time cannot erase _

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_and I've held your hand through all of these years _

_but you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_but though you're still with me _

_i've been alone all alone_

Inuyasha prestou atenção em toda música e até percebeu que Kagome cantava para ele.

Depois que a música acabou todos aplaudiram e gritaram que nem loucos, e deixando Kagome sem graça. Então ela desce do palco e vai em direção muito corada.

-Então... O que... Achou da música? –pergunta Kagome ansiosa pela resposta que logo veio.

-Eu acho que nunca ouvi uma voz tão linda, doce e perfeita em toda minha vida! –diz Inuyasha a deixando muito corada.

-Err... Obrigada Inuyasha, que bom que gostou! –fala Kagome logo sendo interrompida na conversa por Sango que veio perguntando bem curiosa.

-Ei, Kagome! Era dele que você me falou? O cara do bar? –pergunta Sango impressionada com a beleza de Inuyasha e deixando Kagome ainda mais corada, só então Sango percebe o que diz, pede desculpas e sai.

-Err... Desculpe-me Inuyasha, é que aquele dia eu fiquei com raiva de você e falei algumas coisas que aconteceram no bar! –

-Tudo bem Kagome, não se preocupe com isso! –diz Inuyasha sorrindo

-Então, quer dançar Kagome?

-Ah? Ah... Claro que sim! –responde Kagome muito feliz e então os dois foram para a pista e dançaram coladinhos e felizes da vida... Só que nem percebiam o que estava para vir...

CONTINUA...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reviews:

**Natsumi Takashi –** Oi, hehehehe obrigada por elogiar a fic...hehehehe eu fiz mesmo um pouco do estilo da BANG-BANG...como vc descobriu?

Hehehehehehehehehe obrigada...de novo por elogiar a fic...tchau!

Ah...e continua olhando a fic ta bom e deixa reviews...agora sim tchau!

**Kagome K-chan –**Oiiiiiiiii...amiga que saudade... eu demorei pra escrever um pouco esse cap. mas ta ai... e desculpe se eu tive que atrapalhar o "momento" perfeito dos dois...hehehehehehehe

AH... mt obrigada mesmo pelos elogios a sua fic tbm ta perfeita e eu to amando mt...mas continua deixndo mais reviews ta bom amiga?

Hahahahahaha...o Sesshy vai aparece só no próximo cap. que vai ser "te encontrando novamente" que Rin ir revelar um terrível segredo...huhuhuhuhu eu má...naum vou te contar o que é...huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

Bem amiga...agora eu tenhu que ir então xau!

**ashley-inu –** Obrigada... eu tbm amo filmes(fics) de faroeste...huhuhuhuhuhu você só vai saber o que ira acontecer...huhuhuhuhu eu realmente sou má(pensando) e não vou te dizer...huhuhuhuhuhu...tchau...continua olhando a fic viu?

**Sissi – **oiiiiiiiiiiii... que bom que vc me deixou uma review... eu esperava ansiosa...

Hehehehehehehe...eu acho que no caso da Kagome foi mor a primeira vista...E obrigada pelos parabéns... eu fico feliz em saber que vc vai olhar e naum se preocupe com as provas que eu te dou muitas boas sortes...tchau e obrigada pela review

**TerryDaidougi –**Prontu como vc quis ta ai o cap. é só olhar e dizer o que achou...

Obrigada... eu fiz num estilo bang-bang...por que eu realmente sempre sonhei com o Inuyasha assim...eu pareço uma louca te falando isso neh?hehehehehehe

Eu tbm acho original minha fic...muitissimo obrigada pelo elogio eu mei viu!e continua a deixar reviews tah?tchau.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

Bem...entaum é só por hoje TCHAU PESSOAL...


	6. Te Encontrando novamente

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meu Nome é INUYASHA

Legenda:

"_Pensamento_"

- fala dos personagens

(**negrito**)-interrupções minhas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-cap. Anterior o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ei, Kagome! Era dele que você me falou? O cara do bar? –pergunta Sango impressionada com a beleza de Inuyasha e deixando Kagome ainda mais corada, só então Sango percebe o que diz, pede desculpas e sai.

-Err... Desculpe-me Inuyasha, é que aquele dia eu fiquei com raiva de você e falei algumas coisas que aconteceram no bar! –

-Tudo bem Kagome, não se preocupe com isso! –diz Inuyasha sorrindo

-Então, quer dançar Kagome?

-Ah? Ah... Claro que sim! –responde Kagome muito feliz e então os dois foram para a pista e dançaram coladinhos e felizes da vida... Só que nem percebiam o que estava para vir...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-fim do cap.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eles ficaram dançando até Inuyasha dizer que tinha que ir embora, então eles se despedem e ele vai para sua casa!**(pessoal eu achu que nunca botei a casa do Inuyasha na história neh?)**

Kagome volta para seu quarto, toma um banho e vai dormir.

Na Manhã Seguinte...

Rin se levanta rapidamente toma um banho rápido desce e toma seu café... Quer dizer come um pão e só... Ela estava tão apressada porque tinha perdido a hora do trem e por causa do baile do novo chefe!

Quando ela ia sair Sango acabava de descer as escadas e pergunta:

-EI... Rin porque ta tão apressada?

-Ah?Ah... É por que eu tenho que ir à estação buscar o xerife... hehehe...sabe neh...o novo xerife...-sem esperar Sango dizer mais alguma coisa, Rin saiu rapidamente dali... E foi direto para a estação.

-Iiii... ai tem coisa!-diz Sango sentando-se a mesa e pegando o café, e logo chega Miroku que senta ao seu lado, passa a mão em um lugar impróprio e leva um tapão na cara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin logo que chega a estação percebe que não tinha quase ninguém então ela resolve perguntar a uma pessoa que estava perto dali se o trem das 09h00minhs tinha chegado e a pessoa diz que não, então ela suspira aliviada e se senta em um banco.

-Ai ai... Faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo!

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oFlash back_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Era um lindo dia e uma linda menininha que aparentava ter uns 10 anos de idade estava brigando com alguns meninos que judiavam de um pobre gatinho, então o menino de 12 anos bate na cara da menina e ela cai no chão."_

_-Quem você pensa que é pra vir aqui e dizer pra gente que não podemos machucar esse "pobre gatinho"-fala o menino debochando da menina que se levante com raiva e chutando as partes dele, ela pega o gatinho e sai correndo e os outros meninos vão atrás dela._

_Ela estava chorando, não que estivesse com medo de morrer e sim por causa do gatinho que estava muito machucado, então ela resolve esconder o gato, depois saiu correndo novamente até que tropeçou em um galho velho._

_-Ai... KUSO!-diz se levantando e percebendo que estava cercada pelos meninos, ela rapidamente sente um arrepio na espinha e temendo que algo acontecesse ela fecha os olhos... Ela espera alguns segundos e abre novamente e vê os meninos no chão chorando e chamando pela mãe!_

_-Ai... Mamãe socorro!-dizendo isso os meninos vão embora e Rin cai de joelho, mas logo se lembra do gatinho e vai até onde ela o avia escondido e percebe que ele estava bem e até lê lambe o rosto. Ela dá um sorriso carinhoso para o gatinho._

_-Você está bem?-pergunta um menino de mais ou menos 13 anos, ela se vira assustada e olha para ele._

_-Estou... Mas que é você?Eu te conheço? Foi você que me salvou?-pergunta a menina encarando o menino de olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos longos e prateados, tinha duas manchas roxas no rosto e uma meia lua na testa._

_-Uma pergunta de cada vez humana!-diz o youkai friamente e fazendo com que Rin ficasse levemente irritada._

_-Ora... Eu só queria te agradecer... Mas vejo que você não merece nem um obrigado!-fala Rin se levantando e pegando o gatinho do chão e o segurando no colo._

_-Ta me desculpe... Eu sou Sesshoumaru Tocugawa... Não você não me conhece e fui eu quem te salvou, pronto satisfeita... Humana?-pergunta Sesshoumaru no mesmo tom de antes._

_-Ah... Tudo bem, obrigada por ajudar eu e meu amiguinho... Eu sou Rin, muito prazer em te conhecer. -fala Rin meia irritada._

_-Keh... Eu só ajudei você porque eu queria lhe perguntar algo!-diz Sesshoumaru seco._

_-O que é seu..._

_-Olha como fala comigo sua humana inútil!_

_-Inútil é você seu... BAKA... Kuso... Eu odeio falar nomes!-diz Rin tentando se controlar._

_-Você ainda não deixou eu perguntar!_

_-Ah... Tudo bem, pergunte duma vez!-diz Rin suspirando_

_-Keh... Por que queria ajudar esse ser inútil e repugnante?-pergunta Sesshoumaru apontando para o gato que lhe lançou um olhar de ódio._

_-Ora... Não fale assim dele! –eu o ajudei porque ele não merece ser maltratado por pessoas assim e só porque ele é diferente de nós não significa que ele é inútil e repugnante - diz Rin olhando carinhosamente para o pequeno gatinho._

_Depois de ouvir isso Sesshoumaru ficou sem palavras e surpreso, mas depois com muita dificuldade ele pede desculpa a Rin e depois eles ficam grandes amigos, o gatinho até que gostou de sesshoumaru! -_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-fim do flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin deu uma leve risada, mas logo entristece ao lembrar-se do dia da partida de Sesshoumaru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oflash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-Rin eu preciso lhe dizer algo!-fala Sesshoumaru seriamente._

_-O que foi sesshy-kun?-pergunta meio assustada_

_-É que... Bem... Eu e meu pai teremos que ir a Texas resolver algumas coisas... E vamos voltar só daqui a Cinco anos. –Sesshoumaru fala e Rin logo faz uma cara triste e começa a chorar._

_-Por favor... Não vá... Fique aqui comigo... COMIGO!-diz Rin chorando muito_** (vocês sabem como é o muito dela?)**

_-Rin... Eu queria poder ficar... Mas tenho que ir mesmo... A gente se vê... Um dia!-diz Sesshoumaru a abraçando e depois de uma longa e árdua despedida ele vai embora e deixando para trás uma triste Rin..._

_Depois de dois anos Rin encontra Sango e Kagome e elas virão grandes amigas, fazendo com que ela não ficasse mais tão sozinha._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ofim do flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Só então Rin se lembrou que avião passado cinco anos e se lembrou de Sesshoumaru.

Depois de algumas horas o trem finalmente chega e dele vão saindo várias pessoas e Rin olhava atentamente para cada um... Mas não via nenhum Sesshoumaru... Ela entristece bastante, então quando ia ir embora quando viu... O seu salvador descendo que por sinal estava um pouco irritado, mas... Outra coisa a abalou ainda mais... **(adivinhem!)**

Ele estava de mãos dadas com uma mulher de olhos violetas, cabelos presos em um coque, e estava com um vestido preto com roxo... Ridículo... Rin o ouve dizendo o nome da mulher um pouco frio.

-Vamos Kagura eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para lhe esperar!

Rin rapidamente sente um enorme aperto dentro de si e vai embora chorando e sem ao menos falar com Sesshoumaru... Que pelo jeito estava bem acompanhado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Passa-se uma hora desde que Rin avia chegado em casa e Sango e Kagome tentavam falar com ela, mas ela tinha se trancado em seu quarto.

-Rin, por favor... Abre essa porta!-tenta inutilmente Sango fazer com que Rin abrisse a porta, mas só depois de muito esforço Rin resolve abrir e Sango entrou e logo percebeu que sua amiga não estava nada bem.

-Oh... Minha amiga, o que ouve com você... És tão alegre!-fala Sango abraçando Rin e logo entra Kagome no quarto também e pergunta a Rin porque ela estava tão abalada.

-É... Eu acho que está na hora de vocês saberem. –depois de Rin falar isso, ela começa a contar a história de como conheceu Sesshoumaru... O seu salvador.

As suas amigas perceberam que Rin devia amar o tal do Sesshoumaru e resolveram falar com ele o mais rápido possível.

Já era noite em Austin e as meninas estavam se arrumando para a festa... **(eu to falando da Sango e da Kagome, mas a Kagome não é dançarina ela só ta se arrumando para participar da festa.)**

... A festa da chegada do xerife, elas iriam aproveitar que ele iria comparecer e falar de Rin, se é que ele se lembrava dela!

Rin tinha resolvido ficar no seu quarto esta noite... Ela até tinha pedido a Miroku, que deixou... "_Ainda bem que o Miroku que é meu chefe... Por que o outro com certeza diria que eu sou obrigada a parecer nesta festa... Sesshoumaru com certeza irá trazer aquela tal de kagura... E eu não suportaria ver eles juntos!"_

Rin pensava enquanto tomava um banho para ir finalmente para sua cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Enquanto Rin ficava em seu quarto Kagome e Sango desciam as escadas, já estava bem cheio o salão, mas não tinha nenhum xerife. Elas suspiraram e resolveram se separar para procurá-lo.

Depois de Kagome se separar de Sango ela começa a percorrer o salão, até que sem querer esbarrou em uma moça muito chique que estava com um vestido preto e branco e com um coque meio solto, e o pior de tudo é que ela estava com duas taças de vinho nas mãos... Kagome vê a cara que a mulher lhe lançou.

-Err... Desculpe-me é que eu...

-MENINA... Sabem quanto custou-me esse vestido? –pergunta a mulher olhando enraivecida para Kagome que logo estremece.

EM OUTRO LUGAR DO SALÃO...

Sango andava, mas logo se cansou e parou... Depois de um tempo ela olhou para frente e viu ele. Ela dá um gritinho de alegria e vai bem rápido falar com ele.

Ela para na frente dele com um olhar de raiva e ele a olha friamente.

-O que você quer? –pergunta Sesshoumaru olhando para Sango.

-Coitada da Rin... Não sei como ela pode agüentar esse cara... - fala Sango em um murmúrio, mas Sesshoumaru conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente.

-O que disse? –só agora Sango tinha se dado conta que ele era um youkai.

-Err... Nada não... É que eu queria lhe perguntar algo!- fala Sango muito nervosa, ela não gostava do jeito que o tal do Sesshoumaru lhe olhava.

-Então pergunte duma vez, humana! –diz Sesshoumaru friamente.

-Err... Conhece a Rin não é? –logo que Sango fala o nome de Rin, Sesshoumaru se levanta da cadeira que estava.

-A Rin... Onde ela está? –pergunta Sesshoumaru agarrando o braço de Sango e a assustando.

-Eu estou aqui Sesshoumaru! –fala uma voz fria atrás dele, ele então se vira e vê uma Rin de vestido vermelho com flores pretas em volta o olhando friamente, ele solta Sango e vai até Rin que recua um pouco.

-Rin... O que ouve... Por que está falando assim comigo? –pergunta Sesshoumaru olhando Rin que ainda o olhava friamente, logo chega Kagome com a mulher com o vestido molhado, Rin olha pra mulher e Sesshoumaru entende o porquê dela o olhar frio.

-Sesshoumaru vamos embora... Esse bar é uma droga! –diz a mulher irritada e tentado limpar a mancha do vestido que Kagome fez sem querer.

-Se não gosta do bar... Então saia você! –diz Rin olhando a mulher, que olha ela friamente e Rin só lançou um olhar assassino... Quem olhasse agora os olhos das duas diria que está saindo até faíscas.

-Ei... Rin vamos sair daqui... Deixa eles se resolverem... FORA do bar! –fala Sango puxando Rin e tentando amenizar a situação.

-Sesshoumaru... Parece que aproveitou bem sua estadia em Texas. –fala Rin irônica.

-Rin... Eu não queria... Mas eu não tive escolha...

-TUDO BEM, eu não tenho nada que ver com sua vida mesmo!- diz Rin sorrindo triste e logo saindo correndo dali.

-Da onde você a conhece Sesshoumaru?

-Cala essa boca Kagura e vamos embora. –diz Sesshoumaru no seu habitual tom, Kagura não quis começar uma nova discussão então só saiu andando para fora do bar e Sesshoumaru a seguia.

NO QUARTO DE RIN...

Kagome e Sango tentavam acalmar Rin que não parava de chorar e xingar Sesshoumaru.

-Aquele filho da...

-CALMA Rin... Não fique assim amiga!- diz Sango abraçando Rin e Kagome fez o mesmo.

-Nós somos amigas e não vamos deixar que esse tal de Sesshoumaru te abale novamente Rin! –fala agora Kagome e Sango continua.

-É, Kagome tem razão Rin... Lembra-se do nosso pacto?

"_O pacto... Faz tanto tempo que nós o fizemos!"-_pensa Rin se lembrando do pacto que elas fizeram para a amizade durar para sempre e elas sempre ajudar uma as outras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Era noite e tinha três meninas que aparentavam ter uns treze ou quatorze anos estavam enterrando com uma pá uma caixa só de lembranças delas juntas... Fotos, pingente, pulseiras e até um anel._

_-Essas coisas simbolizam nossa amizade para sempre, e quando precisarmos uma da outra estaremos sempre juntas, não importa a hora e nem o local! –diz Kagome, uma das meninas que ajudava a enterrar a caixa._

_-É... Quando estivermos com problemas, não podemos mentir e nem tentar esconder! –fala Rin a outra menina._

_-E... Por ultimo... Quando estivermos tristes, vamos sempre emprestar o ombro e o abraço amigo para chorar a vontade... E quando estiver apaixonada tem que falar! –diz a ultima menina que era Sango._

_-E quando completarmos 17 anos iremos desenterrar... Claro se a gente ainda for amigas!_

_-Ora... É claro que ainda seremos Rin!_

_-É... Não fale besteira!_

_-Ta... Desculpe meninas!- diz Rin sorrindo, depois desse dia... Elas viveram se ajudando e brincando, como verdadeiras amigas e o melhor é que nunca brigaram!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ofim do flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-É... Faz muito tempo que não falamos do pacto! –diz Rin agora sorrindo.

-He he he... Bem vamos esquecer as coisas ruins que aconteceram hoje e vamos dormir!-fala Sango logo começando uma guerra de travesseiros.

-AHHHH... Isso não vale Sango, você nos pegou de surpresa! –diz Kagome pegando outro travesseiro e jogando em Sango e logo elas começam a guerra e mais tarde... quase seis horas da manhã.

NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE...

Kagome acorda primeira que todas e desce para tomar café, quando chega na cozinha vê Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... O que faz aqui? –pergunta Kagome sentando ao seu lado e botando café em seu copo.

-Eu só vim te dar uma informação sobre Naraku. –fala Inuyasha tomando um gole de café.

-E que informação seria essa?-pergunta Kagome agora pegando um pão.

-Você nem imagina!

CONTINUA...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

REVIEWS

**Kagome K-chan- **DOMO amigona...obrigada, mas o cap. de agora eu acho bem melhor!

Huhuhuhuhuhuh... mas é claro que eu sou UM POUCO má...é eu acho que interrompi sim...mas vai vir partes melhores...entaum nem se preocupe miga!

Bem...sua curiosidade de saber sobre a Rin e o Sesshy acabou. Agora vc vai ter que ficar curiosa do que o Inuyasha vai falar sobre Naraku...hahahahahahaha...ja ne amigona!

**Erowin Elric- **oie...td bem com vc?...obrigada eu tbm to amando... vai ficar mais engraçada agora...e não precisa me deixar tão envergonhada...hehehehe...mt obrigada vc deve ser mt especial...foi mt bom te conhcer...obrigada denovo!

BEIJOCAS PIPOKAS pra vc tbm!

**Lokinha- **obrigada por estar curtindo a fic...é mt bom ter reviews novas... e não faz mal vc não ter me mandado antes! ja ne

**Natsumi Takashi- **oieewww...ói tu di novo... ...hehehehe...que bom que gostou do cap...obrigada!

Continua olhando e deixando review tah?xau..


	7. Naraku aparececuidado Kagome!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meu Nome é INUYASHA

Legenda:

"_Pensamento_"

- fala dos personagens

(**negrito**)-interrupções minhas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-cap. Anterior o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Eu só vim te dar uma informação sobre Naraku. –fala Inuyasha tomando um gole de café.

-E que informação seria essa?-pergunta Kagome agora pegando um pão.

-Você nem imagina!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ofim do cap. Anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Fala logo Inuyasha, você ta me deixando curiosa! –diz Kagome olhando para Inuyasha com uma cara irritada.

"Como ela é linda, quando fica irritadinha..." Pensa Inuyasha corando logo depois.

Kagome olha par ele com cara de "você ta bem" e bota a mão n testa dele para ver se ele estava doente. E isso fez com que ele corasse mais ainda, logo depois ele tira a mão de Kagome da testa e fala.

-Eu fiquei sabendo por Sesshoumaru... Que Naraku estava no Texas e que está vindo resolver uns assuntos pessoais aqui! –fala Inuyasha voltando ao normal, e ficando sério.

-Uns assuntos pessoais? –pergunta Kagome curiosa para saber do que se tratava.

-É... Eu acho que ele está tramando alguma coisa... E coisa boa é que não vai ser! –diz Inuyasha agora se levantando.

-EI... Você já vai? –pergunta Kagome se levantando também.

-Vou... Por quê?

-Er... Nada, tchau então!-diz tentando disfarçar o leve rubor que ficou em sua face.

-Tchau... –diz Inuyasha já indo embora e deixando uma Kagome meio tristonha para trás.

-Affs... Inuyasha é um idiota mesmo!- diz Kagome entre um suspiro, logo depois chega Rin meio triste e Sango atrás dela com uma cara assustadora.

-Ohayo, Kagome-chan! –fala Rin triste se sentando ao lado de Kagome.

-Ohayo Rin-chan, ohayo Sango-chan... O que ouve Sango? –diz Kagome perguntado ao ver Sango se sentar pegar um pão e começar a cortá-lo bruscamente.

-Urg... O Miroku... Aquele hentai passou a mão em mim de novo!-fala Sango se lembrando irritada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oflash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sango tinha acabado de sair de seu quarto e começava a ir em direção ao quarto de Rin para chamá-la._

_Mas para seu azar, ela acaba encontrando Miroku no meio do caminho._

_-Oi Sangozinha! –diz Miroku bem alegre_

_-Sangozinha? Meu nome é Sango, Miroku!-diz Sango irritada_

_-Mas por que, ele é tão lindo!- logo depois Miroku se aproxima de Sango e toca num lugar impróprio._

_-SEU HENTAI..._

_PLAFT – som de tapa da na cara_

_-Ai... Ainda bem que tapa de amor não dói! –diz Miroku logo depois que Sango entra no quarto de Rin._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ofim do flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Nossa... Que chefe, vocês tem em! –diz Kagome sorrindo

-Qual é a graça disso, Kagome? –pergunta Sango indignada com a amiga

-Nenhuma, desculpe gente... É que essa casa ta muito triste, você com o Miroku e a... Rin... ER... Com o...

-Tudo bem Kagome, pode falar o nome dele, afinal... Eu nem existo para ele mesmo! –diz Rin quase chorando.

-Ai, não fica assim Rin-chan... Por favor, amiga! –diz Kagome abraçando Rin e Sango faz o mesmo.

-Rin, sabe que se você chora... Deixa-nos triste também. –diz Sango quase chorando junto com a amiga.

-Tudo bem, eu não vou mais chorar... Tenho que esquecer disso tudo, e dar um novo rumo a minha vida! –diz Rin agora limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

-É assim que se fala Rin-chan... Vamos virar a página do livro e... E... A sei lá! –dizendo isso Sango e Rin riem da cara de "não sei" de Kagome.

-O que acham da gente dar uma voltinha às lojas da cidade? –pergunta Sango logo melhorando seu humor.

-EBBBAAA... EU ADORO COMPRAS! –diz Rin já toda feliz.

-CLARO QUE VAMOS... Compra é a melhor coisa do mundo!-diz Kagome se sentindo especialista no assunto.

-Então vamos ás duas que não vai ter muita coisa pra fazer. –diz Sango se levantando e indo pro quarto.

-E então Kagome... Já sabe o que vai comprar? –pergunta Rin

-Já... Mas nada de importante! –diz ela suspirando

-Sei... Que tipo de roupa você acha que o Inuyasha gosta? –pergunta Rin, fazendo Kagome ficar rubra.

-Ora Rin, eu não sei e nem quero saber!

-Por que... Vocês não tão namorando? –pergunta Rin deixando Kagome muito corada

-Cla...Claro que não Rin... Da onde tirou essa idéia? –pergunta Kagome parecendo um pimentão e fazendo Rin rir.

-hahahaha... Você pode não namorar ele, mas ama sim... Eu já percebi isso! –diz Rin se levantando.

- HAHAHA... Muito engraçado... Eu não gosto dele Rin.

-Não adianta me enganar Higurashi... Eu sei que você gosta sim! Mas agora eu tenho que sair, vou visitar o Kohaku... Tchau! –diz saindo.

-Tchau... Bem, o que eu faço agora? –pergunta Kagome para si mesma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome depois de tomar o café, vai para o quarto. Ler, escrever ou pensar... Até que começou a fazer uma música, pegou seu violão e cantou.

Me leve (Avril Lavigne)

Eu não posso achar um jeito para descrever isso

Está lá dentro,

tudo que eu faço é esconder

Eu desejo apenas que isso vá embora

O que você iria fazer,

fazer, se você soubesse

O que você iria fazer

Toda a dor que eu pensava que eu conhecia

Todos meus pensamentos se voltam para você

De volta para o que nunca foi dito

De um lado para o outro dentro da minha cabeça

Eu não posso lidar com essa confusão

Eu sou incapaz, venha e me leve

Eu sinto como se estivesse sozinha

Por mim mesma eu preciso tornar-me conhecida

Minhas palavras são frias, eu não quero que eles machuquem você

Se eu mostrar a você, eu não acho que você entenderá

Porque ninguém entende

Toda a dor que eu pensava que eu conhecia

Todos meus pensamentos se voltam para você

De volta para o que nunca foi dito

De um lado para o outro dentro da minha cabeça

Eu não posso lidar com essa confusão

Eu sou incapaz, venha e me leve

Eu estou indo a nenhum lugar sem parar

Eu estou conseguindo nenhum lugar sem parar, sem parar

Me leve

Eu estou indo a nenhum lugar sem parar, sem parar, sem parar

e de vez em quando e de vez em quando

Toda a dor que eu pensava que eu conhecia

Todos meus pensamentos se voltam para você

De volta para o que nunca foi dito

De um lado para o outro dentro da minha cabeça

Eu não posso lidar com essa confusão

Eu sou incapaz, venha e me leve

Me leve

Me leve

Me leve

Dá o ultimo toque do violão e sorri, a música tava perfeita. Depois de cantar resolve toca-la a música em algum momento especial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estava eu, Inuyasha Tocugawa sem fazer nada, simplesmente pensando nos ocorridos, Naraku, Kikyou, os inimigos e... Kagome.

"Como ela é linda, aquele sorriso dela... O que eu to pensando?" pensa Inuyasha rubro.

Como ele pode dizer isso, não chega a fazer nem dez dias que a conhece, e já vai falando que ela é linda. Não podia negar... Mas é estranho pra ele, um sentimento calmo quando está perto dela, uma paz dentro de si, que o faz esquecer de sua vingança e do dia em que Kikyou morreu.

-Como... Como isso, e por que comigo? –pergunta se levantando de sua cama e indo tomar um banho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NUM LUGAR SOMBRIO DE AUSTIN...

-Senhor Naraku, já descobrimos que Inuyasha está sim com Kagome Higurashi!

-Hu hu hu... Ah Inuyasha, como você é imbecil... Sempre botando a vida de mulheres em perigo... hu hu hu, arrumem os homens, vamos raptar Higurashi.-diz Naraku para um homem a sua frente que logo acena e sai - faz tempo que não a vejo, e por causa dela... Meus homens morreram, vingarei sua morte Bankotsu... AQUELA VADIA ME PAGA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin acabava de entrar em uma casa humilde, a casa onde Kohaku morava, estava com tantas saudades dele. Sempre soube que ele gostava de mim, mas nunca cheguei a lhe dar esperanças... Por causa daquele idiota do Sesshoumaru... Como tinha raiva dele.

-Kohaku... Você ta ai? –pergunta Rin batendo na porta do quarto dele.

-Sim Rin, já estou indo! –diz Kohaku que logo abre a porta... Rin cora intensamente.

Kohaku olhava para Rin estranho, ela não o encarava mais, e de repente cora também, ele estava só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, tinha acabado de tomar banho.

-Ah... Oi, eu estava tomando banho... E... Espere só um pouquinho que eu vou me arrumar... Já volto.-Diz logo entrando no quarto e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

-Tudo bem, eu espero. –logo depois dele se arrumar Rin e ele saem e vão ao parque conversar.

-Bem... Rin, eu notei como você tem andado triste ultimamente, quer se abrir comigo? – pergunta Kohaku olhando para Rin sereno.

-Eu... Vi ele esses dias... Sesshoumaru, ele estava com uma mulher... Ele me trocou Kohaku... Ele me trocou... –diz Rin começando a chorar novamente, e abalando um pouco Kohaku, mas este não deixou de abraça-la. Ele tinha um ódio imenso de Sesshoumaru.

-Calma Rin, eu estou aqui, não vou deixar ele te fazer mal.-diz Kohaku tentando acalma-la.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome para um pouco de escrever, estava escrevendo mais músicas... Adorava isso, era um de seus hobbys prediletos... Mas ela estava muito cansada. Resolveu ir chamar Sango pra sair.

-Vamos, só deixa eu me arrumar... É rapidinho. –diz Sango no quarto botando já um vestido azul bebê, com babados brancos.E fazendo uma cola na cabeça deixando algumas mechas no rosto.

-Vamos Sango! –diz Kagome impaciente.

-Tá ta, já to aqui, calma! –diz Sango irritada, mas logo passa.

As duas saem, a procura de Rin primeiro, elas vão a casa de Kohaku mas, não encontra ninguém. Então vão dar um passeio a cidade. Elas até passam em algumas lojas, vão visitar os conhecidos e logo estavam voltando quando Kagome ouve.

-socorro...

Kagome se vira... E escuta de novo...

-socorro...

Ela sai correndo e Sango sem entender nada vai atrás dela.

Kagome entra num beco meio escuro e escuta novamente, só que desta vez mais alto.

-SOCORROOOOO...

Kagome vê uma mulher gritando, enquanto, uns cinco homens tentavam a violentar. Kagome pega a pistola e atira pro céu... Eles param e a olham. Um dele sorri e diz.

-Pegamos você... –logo os homens vão pra cima de Kagome que se esconde e atira de novo, em direção a o homem com uma cicatriz... Ele só olhava com ódio... E Kagoma não entendia o porquê... Eles estavam armando alguma coisa.

"ISSO...ELES ARMARAM ISSO PRA MIM... droga." Pensa Kagome suando frio.

Um deles consegue chegar a Kagome e eles começam a lutar.

Kagome ia levar um soco na barriga, mas esta se desvia e da um soco na cara do homem que desmaia, outro vem e Kagome se prepara, ele da uma rasteira em Kagome que cai, ele ia dar um soco nela com o pé, mas ela gira e gira de novo, se levanta rapidamente levanta o pé e dá um chute nas jóias de família do homem.

Outro vem e paga Kagome, o da cicatriz pega a arma e aponta pra barriga dela.

-Vai pagar por ter matado Bankotsu. –diz ele com muita raiva e Kagome estremece.

-Trabalha para Naraku?

-CALA A BOCA. - ele da um tiro que pega no braço de Kagome, ela solta um gemido de dor e o homem que a segurava vai até o outro.

-VOCÊ TA LOUCO... Ele disse que não era pra gente a matar agora o idiota, era pra levá-la até lá. –diz o cara pegando a arma da mão do outro.

"DROGA... preciso achar minha arma..." pensa Kagome que logo vê a arma perto de um lixo, ela dá um giro rápido pega a arma e da um tiro certeiro no homem da cicatriz, pegou em cheio na barriga. O outro olha para Kagome e vai embora.

Ela cai de joelhos, suspira e olha para o braço sangrando.

-Aii... Isso dói... Que droga! –diz indo até o homem que ela chutou primeiro, e vendo se ele tinha morrido, mas estava apenas desmaiado.

-KAGOMEE... -diz Sango chegando nela e a levantando com cuidado.

-Onde você tava Sango... Meu braço ta doendo pra caramba. –diz Kagome irritada.

-Oras, eu fui achar o xerife e aquela tal de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... E o xerife... Sango eu não sou criancinha... Eu sei lutar sabia!

-Tanto que até levou um tiro. –diz Sango irônica.

Logo o xerife e Inuyasha chegam e olham para Kagome, Inuyasha vai até ela desesperado.

-Você ta bem Kagome... O que eles fizeram... Eles te machucaram... -só então Inuyasha percebe o ferimento no braço de Kagome.

-Eles só me deram um tiro no braço... Nem dói... Aiii. –diz Kagome tonta.

-O que eles queriam com você? –pergunta agora Sesshoumaru.

-Eu... Acho que... era uma armadilha pra mim... Por que eu ouvi uns gritos, vim aqui e ver o que era e vi uma mulher sendo... Aiii... Violentada, dei um tiro e aquele cara da cicatriz me olhou com muito ódio... Eu não entendi nada no inicio, mas o cara depois me deu um tiro, e o outro que fugiu disse que ELE não queria que eu morresse que era pra me levar viva... Eu acho que eles estavam falando de Naraku. –diz Kagome se sentindo mais tonta ainda, mas, não cai nem nada.

-Kagome, vamos pra casa... Temos que cuidar do seu ferimento. –diz Sango botando a mão na cintura de Kagome.

-Eu vou com vocês... Tudo bem, Kagome?

-Claro Inuyasha! –diz Kagome sorrindo e logo Inuyasha ajuda Sango a levantá-la.

-Como você é pesada!

-Ta me chamando de gorda? –pergunta Kagome olhando irritada pra ele.

-Não... que isso.

-Srta. Higurashi... Eu passarei na sua casa amanhã cedo, para conversar melhor. –diz Sesshoumaru saindo do local.

-Espere xerife... Aquele homem ainda ta vivo... Leve ele, pode servir pra alguma coisa sobre Naraku! –diz Kagome apontando o dedo pro homem quase acordado.

-Sim... Obrigado Srta. Higurashi.

Logo todos estavam no saloon, Miroku preparando tudo pra Kagome, Inuyasha conversando com Kagome e Sango pegando pólvora.

-Vocês não vão botar essa pólvora em mim né? –pergunta Kagome protegendo o ferimento da pólvora.

-Ora K-chan claro que sim... Como você vai querer que esse ferimento não infeccione? –pergunta Sango preparando a colher com a pólvora.

-Mas eu to com medo... Vocês vão botar fogo aqui... Não precisa se preocupar Sango, eu não me importo se...

-Nada de não me importo... Você vai ter que aceitar, quem mandou você ser tão curiosa?

-Ora... Eu não podia ficar sem ajudar aquela mulher... Por falar nisso cadê ela?

-K-chan... Não tinha nenhuma mulher lá! –diz Sango olhando pra Kagome assustada.

-Como não... Eu a vi... Ela estava gritando por socorro quando... Naraku? –pergunta Kagome para si mesma.

-Como? –pergunta só agora Inuyasha.

-Naraku, só pode ser ele! Ele armou isso pra mim, então Naraku era a mulher. –diz Kagome se levantando um pouco.

-Eu não estou te entendo Srta. Higurashi. –diz Sango irritada.

-Olha... Presta atenção... Ele queria me raptar, por que na hora eu vi os dois homens falando. A mulher que tava lá tinha sumido, e na hora que eu cheguei ela estava lá... Olhando a luta... O estranho foi que ela não parava de me olhar com ódio... Eu estranhei. Logo depois alguém chegou falou com ela e eles foram embora. E eu levei o tiro né? –diz Kagome irritada.

-Esta querendo dizer que Naraku pode copiar formas humanas? –pergunta Inuyasha sério.

-Isso não ta obvio? –diz Kagome irônica.

-Feh... Eu só perguntei para ter certeza, sua bruxa! –diz Inuyasha se irritando

-Seu baka... Idiota, vai embora daqui! –diz Kagome também irritada

-E se eu não for o que vai fazer? –pergunta Inuyasha fingindo estar com medo.

-PAREM OS DOIS JÁ! –grita Sango assustando os dois. -Vamos, Inuyasha, me ajude a por essa pólvora no ferimento de Kagome.

-O QUE, NÃO POR FAVOR, ISSO DÓI! –diz Kagome tentando fugir.

-Não dói Kagome... Bem, eu acho né? –diz Sango confusa

-Pode confiar Kagome, dói só na hora... Depois passa, confia em mim. -Diz Inuyasha

-Mas...

-Não confia em mim?-pergunta Inuyasha.

-Sim... Ta, tudo bem. Bota. –diz Kagome fechando bem os olhos.

Sango diz a Kagome que a pólvora serve para cauterizar o ferimento. Pega-se um pouco de pólvora, bota no ferimento e joga fogo, com isso a pólvora explode... Mas pouco, só pega um pouquinho de fogo e passa na hora... Com isso o ferimento não infecciona.

Kagome dorme depois disso e Inuyasha vai falar com Sesshoumaru.

CONTINUA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá pessoal, to devoltaaa... Só passei pra dizer que vou deixar as respostas das reviews para a próxima, brigado... Amo vcss...KISSUS


	8. Aconteceudroga!

Meu Nome É INUYASHA

Legenda:

"Pensamento"

- fala dos personagens

()-interrupções minhas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Logo depois de acordar, Kagome percebe que estava sozinha no quarto e aproveita para tomar um banho... "Realmente, tah difícil de viver com esse braço..." pensa ela dramaticamente.

Logo depois ela desse para tomar o café. Estava de calça jeans preta, bota preta de salto alto, e uma blusa branca com um colete por cima... (**Bem estilo Daiana pessoal... XD).**

-Oi K-chan, fiquei sabendo hoje o que aconteceu... Você tah bem? –pergunta Rin preocupada com Kagome

-Sim, Rin-chan eu to muito bem hoje. –diz Kagome sentando-se na mesa.

-K-chan, o Inuyasha passou aqui mais cedo e te mandou isso! –diz Sango entregando um arco e flecha para Kagome, que o pego sem entender nada.

-Por que ele me deu isso? –pergunta, olhando para o arco e completamente confusa.

-Sei lá, ele tava até meio que esquisito hoje... Tava meio que triste ou sei lá. –diz Sango pensativa.

-Ah... Ele disse mais alguma coisa? –pergunta Kagome olhando agora para Sango.

-Sim... Disse para você passar lá no xerife e contar a história toda pra ele.

-Ta... Mais tarde eu vou lá, vocês querem ir comigo? –pergunta Kagome olhando para Rin e Sango.

-Eu não vou poder meninas... Sabem por que né! –diz Rin sorrindo... Kagome e Sango estranharam, ela provavelmente iria ficar triste e coisa... Mas simplesmente sorriu.

-RIN, o que aconteceu? –pergunta Kagome se levantando e assustando a amiga.

-Como assim, K-chan?

-Hora, aconteceu alguma coisa pra você ficar sorrindo o tempo todo. -diz Kagome olhando para a amiga desconfiada.

-Ah... Eu quero dizer... –diz Rin meia que corada

-Isso, só pode ser menino na área... Olha como ela tah corando K-chan. –diz Sango cochichando para Kagome que concorda.

-Bem... Deixa eu contar pra vocês então... Ontem... –Daí, Rin começa a contar toda a história de Kohaku a pedindo em namoro e declarando-se a ela.

Kagome e Sango só ouviam felizes pela amiga... Mas sabiam que realmente Rin amava Sesshoumaru, mas poderia dar uma chance a Kohaku e quem sabe ela realmente se apaixonaria por ele.

-Nossa amiga... To muito feliz por você... Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes tah! –diz Sango abraçando à amiga que sorri.

-Eu sei... Mas, eu não o amo de verdade e vocês sabem disso... Eu amo... O Sesshoumaru. –diz ela dando outro sorriso, mas esse triste.

-Amiga, eu só quero lhe dizer... Que acho que você deveria conversar com o Sesshoumaru e deixar ele contar tudo o que aconteceu... Tipo, você não sabe nem se Kagura realmente é namorada dele né... Eu acho que deve deixar ele se explicar! –diz Kagome olhando para Rin, sorrindo.

-Você acha K-chan...? –pergunta Rin esperançosa

-Claro Rin-chan, eu também pensei nessa possibilidade. –diz Sango falando também para Rin sorrindo.

-Ai, meu deus... Se ela não for a namorada dele. Eu vou morrer de vergonha! –diz Rin envergonhada por fazer todo o escândalo.

-Hehe. Calma Rin-chan... Vai dar tudo certo tah, mas agora eu tenho que ir ao xerife, depois a gente se fala. –diz Kagome se levantando e dando um tchau e um beijo nas amigas.

Logo depois ela sai vai direto a delegacia, e no meio encontra Inuyasha num bar... Ele estava pensando, quando Kagome toca seu ombro e fala.

-Oi, Inuyasha, tudo bem com você? –pergunta Kagome carinhosa.

-Sim... –diz ele sem encara - lá.

-Não tah nada... Olha a sua cara, e por que me deu aquele arco e flecha? –perguntou Kagome confusa.

-Você não iria entender...

-Tah me chamando de burra é? –diz se irritando.

-Não tah obvio? –diz Inuyasha também irritado.

Kagome iria começar a brigar com ele quando o garçom chega perguntando o que ela iria querer.

-Uma Martine com vodka. –diz ela olhando a cara do garçom e a de Inuyasha.

-Que foi? –pergunta confusa

-Você vai tomar vodka? –pergunta Inuyasha a olhando espantado.

-É, algum problema? –diz ela mandando o garçom sair.

-Nada... –diz virando a cara novamente.

"Essa menina é louca, um gole de vodka já deixa uma pessoa bêbada imagina ela."

-Que foi em? –pergunta Kagome olhando irritada para ele.

-NADA MEU... ME DEIXA EM PAZ TAH BOM! –diz ele gritando e assuntando ela.

-SEU IDIOTA BAKA... OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO. –diz chamando a atenção dos clientes.

-EU FALO COMO EU QUISER A BOCA É MINHA SUA BRUXA. –diz logo o garçom chega.

-Sua bebi...

-CALA A BOCA. –dizem os dois assustando o garçom, que logo sai de fininho.

-SEU IDIOTA, EU VIM AQUI NA BOA AJUDAR VOCÊ E OLHA COMO ME TRATA.

-NUNCA PRECISEI DA AJUDA DE NINGUÉM, POR QUE IRIA PRECISAR DE UMA PESSOA COMO VOCÊ? –diz deixando Kagome um pouco triste, mas ela não desiste.

-PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA PESSOA QUE NÃO TEM RESPEITO E NEM CORAÇÃO, QUERIA TE MOSTRAR O QUANTO É BOM SENTIR AMOR ÀS VEZES. –disse Kagome deixando Inuyasha fora de si.

-AMOR EU NÃO PRECISO DE UMA PESSOA REPUNANTE QUE NEM VOCÊ, E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA DIZER O QUE EU PRECISO E NÃO PRECISO.

-idiota... SEU NOJENTO IDIOTA. –logo depois se ouve o silencio, e Kagome vai embora chorando.

Inuyasha para e pensa... "Droga seu idiota, olha o que você fez..." pensa olhando para as pessoas olhando para ele perplexas.

-O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO SEUS IDIOTAS! –logo depois todo mundo volta para seus devidos lugares. E inuyasha paga a conta e vai embora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome... Volta correndo para o saloon esquecendo do xerife e de tudo.

Ela entra fechando a porta bruscamente e assustando as amigas, ela corre para o quarto e se tranca lá... Mesmo suas amigas a chamando, logo depois ela pega o arco e flechas que Inuyasha lhe deu e atira na parede irritada.

-SEU IDIOTA. –diz irritada... Logo depois ela se deita e fica pensando na vida.

Mais tarde ela acorda, e toma um outro banho... Estava pensando, o que Inuyasha disse a ela... "Por que ele disse aquilo pra mim... Aquele baka".

Ela começa a chorar novamente silenciosamente, se abraçando aos joelhos.

Logo ela sair se enrola na toalha e vai para o quarto de novo, pega um vestido branco até os pés e um colete preto por cima. Logo ela deixa os cabelos soltos.

Depois desse e vai até suas amigas.

-Oi gente, desculpa por hoje. É que eu briguei com o... Ah, eu não to afim falar sobre isso tah. –diz Kagome, e Sango e Rin já imaginavam sobre o que era.

-Tah certo miga, mas senta aqui com a gente. O miroku vai vir falar uma coisa e a gente não sabe sobre o que é, estamos muito curiosas. –diz Rin tentando mudar de assunto.

-Claro, por que agora vocês me deixaram curiosas também. –diz Kagome tentando sorrir, mas seu coração não deixava... As palavras de Inuyasha ainda martelavam sua cabeça, a fazendo ficar cada vez mais triste.

Elas começaram a conversar e a contar sobre o passado para fazer Kagome sorrir e logo depois Miroku chega sério e fala.

-Meninas eu quero lhes dizer que... Eu irei fazer um show aqui amanhã e foi até bom você estar aqui Kagome... –diz Miroku agora sorrindo

-EU... Por quê? –pergunta desconfiada

-Por que, eu fiquei sabendo que você sabe cantar e que a maioria das pessoas que vieram aqui... Gostaram muito da sua voz, então... Eu pensei que você poderia, sabe cantar! –diz Miroku sorrindo e deixando Kagome meia feliz.

-Claro que sim, eu adoro cantar... Mas, quem ira vir? –pergunta ela entristecendo de novo.

-Eu acho que ira vir algumas pessoas de Texas. Fiquei sabendo que alguns homens estavam chegando aqui, para levar alguns prisioneiros. –diz Miroku feliz da vida.

-Ah... Bem, tudo bem então... Eu cato sim! –diz Kagome sorrindo

-Valeu Kagome... Muito obrigada. –Diz Miroku sorrindo também.

Passou-se um tempo depois e eles ficaram conversando e rindo... Relembrando os velhos tempos e falando mais sobre o passado de Miroku... Claro que não podemos esquecer de sua mão boba... Que passou umas cinco vezes no lugar de Sango **(vocês sabem aonde né pessoal! XD)**

E os tapas e tudo mais... Mas todos alegres... Apenas Kagome que sorria, mas se sentia muito mal por dentro.

Logo todos foram se deitar... E Kagome aproveitou e pegou sua pistola e foi para seu cantinho... O lugar onde foi, quando Naraku matou sua família e onde quase beijou Inuyasha.

-Aff... Para de pensar nele sua idiota! –diz ela se sentando embaixo da arvore e encarando a lua.

"Por que mamãe... Porque tem que ser assim... droga, eu me odeio... Odeio minha vida!" diz sentindo lagrimas caindo sobre seu rosto.

-Droga... –murmura baixinho. Para si mesma.

Ela fica lá, observando a lua e o lago... Tudo iluminado por lindos vaga lumes... Quando... Ela ouviu um ruído, vindo de um galho...

"Tem alguém aqui, droga!" - pensa ela pegando sua pistola e se preparando para atirar.

-Quem ta ai? –pergunta com um pouco de medo, achando que fosse novamente Naraku e seus companheiros.

Ela arregala os olhos ao ver quem era... e Fica encarando-o, com uma certa raiva nos olhos...Era ELE...Inuyasha, apareceu novamente para atormentá-la.

-O que você quer aqui? –pergunta fria e guardando a pistola.

-Quero falar com você, será que eu posso?

-Claro que não seu idiota... Vai embora daqui! –diz ela misturando sua frieza com raiva.

-Não até você me ouvir! –diz ele indo a ate e a levantando.

-Me solta seu idiota... Não quero mais ver você, eu tenho nojo de você! –diz ela começando a chorar e tentando se soltar... Ele era mais forte e conseguiu a fazer para... Ela descansa sobre seu ombro e continua chorando.

-Kagome... Desculpe-me, por favor... Se eu fui muito rude e idiota com você... quero que me desculpe mesmo. Eu gosto de você e estava muito confuso hoje... Desculpe-me mesmo! –diz segundo o queixo dela e fazendo-a encarar ele.

-Inu... Yasha... Eu desculpo você... Mas, eu preciso que você fique longe de mim! –diz chorando ainda mais.

-Por quê? –diz ele com uma carinha de triste... Abaixando suas orelhinhas num sinal de pura tristeza.

-Não faz isso Inuyasha... Por favor! –diz Kagome o encarando docemente.

Logo se passou um tempo e os dói ali... Se encarando, foram se aproximando aos poucos... Kagome foi fechando os olhos ao sentir a respiração de Inuyasha perto de si... Logo estavam com os lábios colados... Num lindo beijo, Inuyasha foi segundo a cintura de Kagome que abraçou seu pescoço... Os dois beijando-se apaixonadamente, loucos para experimentar o sabor... O verdadeiro sabor do amor.

Logo eles se separam por falta de ar... Mas Inuyasha nem deu tempo para Kagome e já foi novamente... Beijando de novo, dessa vez mais feroz, fazendo Kagome arrepiar-se todinha e deixando bamba... Se não fosse por Inuyasha a segurar ela com certeza teria caído.

Passou um tempo e eles acordam do clima... E se dão conta do que fizeram, Inuyasha se separa rapidamente de Kagome... E ficam se encarando sem saber o que dizer.

-Inuyasha eu... –diz Kagome não conseguindo falar.

-Tudo bem Kagome, não precisa falar nada... –diz Inuyasha totalmente corado. E Kagome também.

-Vamos nos sentar aqui... Vem! –diz Kagome mudando de assunto e pegando sua mão... Logo ficaram observando o lago e a lua. Acabaram dormindo ali... Abraçados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Logo de manhã em Austin, todos felizes, família com suas famílias... Crianças brincando na rua e homens cansados chegando à cidade... Um pequeno grupo de homens chegando.

-HOMENS, vamos direto ao Saloon de Miroku, disse que lá terá um show a nossa espera! –disse o capitão da cambada... **(Adivinhem quem é... XD) **Sargento Kouga Mitsubishi.

-Tah certo capitão! –diz um soldado.

Eles vão a caminho do lugar... De cavalos, cansados e loucos por mulheres, alguns até esperando a família e outros com muita sede.

Chegando lá, Rin e Sango os levam ao bar e pede para o garçom servi-los.

-Onde será que tah a Kagome, rin-chan? –pergunta Sango sussurrando para Rin meia que preocupada.

-Não sei Sango... Quando eu acordei, ela não estava na cama! –diz Rin sussurrando também preocupada.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? –pergunta Rin vendo Miroku chegar e disfarçando.

-Olá meu amigo Kouga, Mas quanto tempo! –diz Miroku sorrindo e indo abraçar Kouga.

-HAHA... Nem me diga Miroku, faz muito tempo mesmo! –diz Kouga também feliz.

-Faremos um show aqui, para sua chegada meu amigo... Espero que goste, será hoje à noite! –diz Miroku sorrindo.

-Sim Miroku, eu e meus companheiros estaremos aqui sim! –diz sorrindo e por lá voltar a conversar.

-De onde será que eles se conhecem? –pergunta Rin curiosa

-E eu vo saber! –diz Sango também curiosa.

JÁ EM OUTRO LUGAR...

Kagome começava a acordar, sente braços a envolvendo fortemente e começa a relembrar a noite passada e se dá conta que acabou dormindo com Inuyasha no seu caninho.

Ela tenta se soltar dos braços dele sem acordá-lo, mas foi inútil...

Então sobrou para ela acorda-lo... Mas dava uma pena nela.

"Ele tah com uma carinha tão fofa..." pensa sorrindo.

-Inu-chan... Acorda! –diz Kagome chamando Inuyasha carinhosamente.

-A mamãe...Espera mais um pouquinho! –diz Inuyasha sussurrando baixinho sem se dar conta de que era Kagome quem estava ali e não sua mãe.

-Inuyasha eu não sou sua mãe... Acorda! –diz Kagome sacudindo-o levemente.

-Que foi Kagome? –pergunta se acordando e encarando Kagome.

-A gente dormiu aqui Inuyasha, isso não ta certo... Devem estar todos preocupados agora. –diz Kagome sorrindo.

-Esquece eles e fica aqui! –diz Inuyasha abraçando Kagome e tentando dormir novamente.

-Não Inuyasha, eu tenho que ir! –diz Kagome tentando se soltar.

-Não, fica aqui! –diz Inuyasha fazendo uma carinha tão fofinha que Kagome amoleceu.

-Não da Inu-chan... A gente vem depois, tah! –diz Kagome carinhosamente, acariciando o rosto de Inuyasha.

-Ta bom, vamos então! –diz Inuyasha se levantando e segurando a mão de Kagome para esta também levantar.

Logo os dois se despendem e seguem seus rumos, Kagome para o saloon feliz da vida e Inuyasha para sua casa também feliz da vida.

Kagome chegando nem se da conta do pessoal que estava ali e diz.

-CHEGUEI PESSOAL... –diz olhando para todos os homens perplexos... Estavam admirando a beleza daquela mulher e ao mesmo tempo se perguntando se ela era louca.

-hehe... Desculpinhas... –diz Tentando sair de fininho, mas Sango e Rin a puxam para um canto.

-KAGOME HIGURASHI... onde você estava? –diz Rin e Sango furiosas.

-Desculpa genti, eu estava dormindo com o Inuyasha, por que...

-COMO ASSIM COM ELE? –gritam as duas fazendo novamente os homens olharem para elas... As três coram envergonhadas... e pedem desculpas.

Kagome começa a explicar tudo enquanto um par de olhos castanhos a observa.

-Quem é aquela menina, Miroku? –pergunta Kouga olhando atentamente para Kagome.

-Ela... Ela é Kagome Higurashi, amiga de Sango e Rin! –diz Miroku sorrindo olhando para as três meninas cochichando.

-Ta... Mais ela trabalha aqui. Pois o jeito dela é tão diferente... "Ela é linda meu deus" –pensa ele admirando a beleza dela.

-Ela não trabalha aqui, mas mora... Ela é super amiga das meninas... Elas praticamente fundaram esse bar. –diz Miroku olhando o jeito que Kouga olhava para a menina.

-Sim...-diz Kouga sorrindo

-Só te digo uma coisa... Do pouco tempo que estive aqui. Percebi que ela é muito especial... Então eu espero que você não a trate com uma vadia qualquer. –diz Miroku sério.

-Do que esta falando Miroku... Claro que não vou fazer isso. –diz ele dando um sopapo na cabeça de Miroku.

-ITAI Kouga...Essa doeu cara! –diz Miroku massageando a cabeça.

Kouga continua observando Kagome, ate que se levanta e vai até ela.

CONTINUA...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

REVIEWS...

**Oi pessoal... Desculpa pela longaaa demora do cap. é que eu tava de férias e ficava difícil escrever né...E agora eu vou continuar tudo...para botar em dia... espero que todos me desculpem... E finalmente quero agradecer a todos pelas reviews...Valeu mesmo pessoal... Continuem deixando mais emm! XD **

**Agora finalmente irei responder as minhas queridas leitoras... Obrigada de novo.**

**Nath Bella – **Que isso nem se preocupa não...Só espero que agora você sempre olhe minhas ficas tah bom... Fico muito feliz em saber que você tah gostando... Kissus!

**Kimi Higurashi – **Hehe, nem se preocupa com isso tah, só pesso que continue olhando e deixando reviews...hehe, o.o tudo isso de fics, nossa que desposição né! Valeu de novo e gosto de saber que vc tah adorando ela... um grande beijo pra você

**Cla-chan – **Oie, tudo bem sim e vc? Fico feliz em saber que voce tah gostando, e eu te agradeço por tiram um tempinho seu pra ler ela... hehehehe

Nossa que legal que vc conhece minha migucha...hehe, fico feliz em saber.Agradeço você de novo...vlwwww espero que continue lendo ela emm...bjaum kissus

**RayaneChan – **oie...continua olhando ela tah...bjaum kissus

**Kagura fan 17 – **oieee, to inspirada sim hehe... continua olhando ela tah, obrigada pelos elogios tah e esquece a interrupição...hehe, o bom mesmo é que você tah curtindo ela... bjaum pra você, espero sua próxima review...e se ela estiver com algum problema é só dizer tah...kissus

**Ana Paula – **Agradeço sua review, continua olhando...e bem como pediu tah ai o cap. só me desculpe pela demora né - -' hehe

Continua olhando e deixando comentários...kissus

**Aninhachan – **Ola Aninha, tudo bem? Muito obrigada por deixar review aqui...valeu mesmo...E obrigada pelos elogios...um grande abraço...kissus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEM é só isso pessoal...Desculpa de novo pela demora do cap. hehe..

Quero aproveitar e deixar um recado para minha amiga Mitsuki Kagome:

CADE VC MIGAAAA...era só isso...hehe - -'

Bem kissus a todosssssss...xau pessoal


	9. A Briga

Meu Nome É Inuyasha

Legenda:

-fala dos personagens

(interrupção minha)

"Pensamento dos personagens"

"_Falas do passado"_

**NOTA/ **Oie pessoal... A música que eu vou botar é da Evanescence, e o nome é Everybody's foll... Valeuu... kissus para todos!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kouga vai chegando em Kagome, esta percebe sua aproximação, mas disfarça.

-Com licença, senhorita... Mas eu gostaria de saber seu nome? –pergunta Kouga, delicadamente.

- É Kagome... Kagome Higurashi, e o senhor se chama...? –pergunta Kagome sorrindo

-Oh, desculpe minha falta de educação... Chamo-me Kouga Mitsubishi! –diz sorrindo

-Você é o tal do capitão não é, foi bom conhece-lo, mas tenho que subir agora, tive uma noite longa e estou cansada. –diz Kagome com uma cara de cansada, mas Kouga não desiste.

-A senhorita gostaria de ficar comigo esta noite no baile? –pergunta ignorando o que ela disse logo atrás.

-Desculpe, mas já tenho par! –diz mentindo...

"Tomara que o Inuyasha venha... ai ai, vai ser um longo dia!" pensa suspirando.

-Bem, então acho que vou deixa-lá em paz, nos falamos depois... Até mais tarde! –diz abanando feliz

-Tchau... _Idiota_. –diz ela sussurrando.

-Nossa Kagome, que carinha mais educado né! –diz Rin iniciando uma nova conversa...

-Ah, nem vem meninas... – logo depois elas começam novamente a conversar e brincar. Mas nem percebem o que estava para vir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Huhuhu... Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha estão prestes a ser eliminados... Como vai o nosso plano? –pergunta Naraku escondido sobre uma sombra.

-Está tudo como o senhor deseja senhor Naraku. –responde uma mulher com a voz fria.

-Bom saber, por que logo... Inuyasha terá uma grande surpresa, não é Kikyou? –pergunta Naraku sorrindo diabolicamente.

-Sim, senhor Naraku, logo, logo... Hahahaha - diz Kikyou aparecendo por entre as sombras... Normalmente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Logo anoitecendo, Kagome e as meninas começam a se arrumar e a escolher o que vestir.

-Meninas, acho que vou com meu vestido vermelho... O que acham? –pergunta Rin, mostrando um lindo vestido vermelho, com as mangas compridas e com lindos bordados no final... Também tinha uma linda fita preta, para se botar na cintura.

-É lindo Rin-chan e combina com você! –diz Kagome sorrindo

-Eu também concordo! –diz Sango admirada com o vestido

-E você Sango, com qual vai? –pergunta Rin curiosa.

-Não sei ainda, acho que vou com o meu rosa. –diz mostrando um lindo vestido rosa, com algumas partes desenhadas com lindas flores... No final, tinha um lindo bordado branco, e as mangas eram compridas.

-É lindo também... Combinou... E você Kagome? –pergunta Rin

-Nada em especial, só o vestido que era da minha mãe. –ela pega o vestido delicadamente, era um lindo vestido azul claro, com um lindo babadinho no pescoço, mangas compridas e era todo brilhante em baixo, no final tinha uma linda borda branca, com alguns desenhos enfeitando... E tinha um laçinho acompanhando, para botar ao cabelo. E por ultimo uma fita de amarrar á cintura branca.

-Meu Deus Kagome, é lindo! –diz Rin e Sango maravilhadas com o vestido.

-É minha mãe dizia que era bom usar esses tipos de vestido nessas ocasiões... –diz sorrindo.

-Bem, então vamos nos arrumar.

Logo elas começam a botar os vestidos a passar a maquiagem, e a arrumar o cabelo. Por fim, Sango ficou linda com seu vestido e com as sua linda trança, botada para um lado do ombro. Rin ficou linda com seu vestido vermelho e com o seu coque, ela fez um esquema q deixou algumas mechas caindo no rosto e Kagome linda, estava com o cabelo solto, com a fita amarrada por cima. Todas com maquiagens leves.

-Vamos - diz todas.

NA FESTA...

Todas chegam, e vão direto a uma mesa vaga, já estava bem cheio o saloon, e hoje era dia de folga de Sango e Rin... Então elas também aproveitariam.

Sentaram-se a mesa e logo chegou um garçom as atendendo. Elas escolhem o que vão beber e começam a conversar.

-Bem Kagome, se o Kouga te ver ai sozinha, acho que ele vai vir aqui, não é? –pergunta Sango sorrindo

-Eu sei... Tomara que o Inuyasha chegue logo! –diz um pouco preocupada.

-Calma Kagome-chan... Logo ele aparece. –diz Rin tentando acalma-lá

-É, tomara meninas. –diz Kagome suspirando.

"Será que ele se arrependeu do que aconteceu?" pensou triste.

-Olá meninas, gostaria de dançar comigo Sango? –pergunta Miroku chegando e sorrindo para Sango, que logo cora.

-An... Tudo bem, vamos! –diz sendo levada por Miroku até o centro do saloon.

-Hehe. Esses dois... São uns apaixonados mesmo! –diz Rin sorrindo.

-É mesmo... Mas com o jeito do Miroku, acho meio que difícil Sango se declarar! –diz Kagome sorrindo.

Logo depois elas continuam conversando e bebendo, até que alguém um pouco indesejado para Rin aparece.

-Rin, será que poderíamos conversar? – pergunta um lindo homem com cabelos prateados, um homem chamado Sesshoumaru.

-Acho melhor... –Rin estava prestes a dizer um lindo NÃO, quando ele a interrompe.

-Vamos... Por favor... –diz ele com uma cara meia que triste, apesar de ter um ar frio e calculista.

-Eu... Ta, vamos então, tudo bem você ficar sozinha Kagome? –Pergunta Rin, querendo que ela diga que sim.

-Pode ir Rin-chan, eu vou ficar bem! –responde sorrindo. Logo, os dois somem de vista, deixando Kagome sozinha.

-Ai ai. –diz Kagome cansada, logo ela avista Kouga e não querendo que este a veja sozinha sai dali bem rápido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha caminha solitário pelas calçadas de Austin, pensava em tudo que ocorria em sua volta, em Naraku, Kikyou em... Kagome.

"Por que eu a beijei... Eu não a amo, eu amo a Kikyou e não posso trai - lá." Pensou suspirando... Não sabia mais em o que pensar, estava se sentindo culpado por ter beijado Kagome, estava se culpando por ter traído sua Kikyou... Por mais que ela tenha morrido merece seu respeito... Ele não podia fazer isso com ela, e não queria magoar Kagome. Mas o que ele fez está feito...

"Infelizmente." - pensa dando outro suspiro quando ouve uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

"Estas sendo tolo Inuyasha, você ama Kagome e não percebe isso..." ele para irritado e pensa.

"Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer isso... Eu sei muito bem o que eu penso em relação a mim e a Kagome e sei que tudo esta errado" pensa um pouco triste.

"Você é um tolo por não perceber os seus sentimentos, tudo bem que você AMOU Kikyou, mas ela morreu e você tem que seguir seu caminho." Diz a voz em sua cabeça... Irritando mais Inuyasha.

"Oras... Cale a boca, eu sei muito bem o que eu faço, e eu NÃO DEIXEI DE AMAR A KIKYOU!" pensa...

"Será mesmo?" Inuyasha pensou um pouco... Ele amava Kikyou, tinha certeza, mas depois que conheceu Kagome, seu coração se acalmou... Tudo ficou tão mais lindo e calmo para ele... Quando pensava nela e em seu lindo sorriso.

"Aquele sorriso lindo" pensa ele voltando a caminhar e sorrindo de canto.

"Viu só seu idiota, você não para de pensar nela..." diz a voz em sua cabeça.

-Oras, CALE A BOCA! –diz Inuyasha alto. Quando percebe algumas pessoas o encarando como se ele fosse louco.

Ele rapidamente sai dali. E quando vê, estava na frente do bar de Kagome...

"Kagome... Eu não posso vê lá agora... Eu não quero..." pensa tristemente, já ia se virando quando alguém o chama.

-Inuyasha, que bom que você veio! –diz uma Kagome sorridente o encarando, ele da um suspiro e se vira novamente.

-É... –diz ficando quieto. Kagome estranha um pouco, mas muda de assunto.

-Então, você quer entrar, eu vou cantar daqui a pouco e... –ela já ia falando sorrindo, mas Inuyasha a interrompe.

-Olha Kagome eu queria te falar que... Desculpe-me pelo beijo... Foi tudo tão rápido, eu me... Arrependi... Me desculpe! –diz ele indo embora e deixando uma Kagome agora triste, mas não chorando.

-Covarde... –diz ela sussurrando, mas Inuyasha ouve... –Você é um covarde Inuyasha, como pode me falar isso sem mais nem menos e ir embora assim... Seu idiota... –diz Kagome começando a chorar e partindo o coração de Inuyasha.

-Sou um covarde sim... Sou um idiota, por te beijar e por deixar você falar comigo... –Ele se vira para ela e diz grosseiramente. –Fui um idiota em deixa - lá conversar comigo, e me arrependo... Sabe por quê? – Por que eu tenho nojo de você Kagome Higurashi! –diz ele friamente, mas por dentro estava aos pedaços e pensando em como pode deixar uma menina tão perfeita como ela assim.

-Somos dois então Inuyasha... Não quero nunca mais te enxergar na minha frente seu nojento... - logo ela gospe e diz- E isso é pelo beijo que me deu.- diz logo saindo correndo dali e deixando um Inuyasha totalmente arrependido pra trás.

"Está satisfeito pelo que fez seu idiota, burro..." diz a voz em sua cabeça.

-FEH...Pois eu não me arrependo nem um pouco. –diz mentindo.

" Claro, sei..." Inuyasha se cala e vai embora. Enquanto a Kagome ela volta correndo para o saloon e logo Kouga a vê, aproveita e vai falar com ela... Logo ele percebe lagrimas em seus olhos e fala.

-Kagome, está tudo bem com você? –pergunta assustado.

-Sim... Está bem... Vamos dançar já que meu acompanhante foi embora. –diz ela friamente.

-Ta... –diz ele logo se calando e a levando para dançar.

"A Kagome está estranha... Ela está fria e triste, aconteceu alguma coisa..." pensa Kouga.

"Como eu pude acreditar naquele hanyou idiota, como pude deixar ele me beijar e dormir comigo... Como pude perdoá-lo depois da briga que tivemos... Como eu posso... Ama-lo?" pensa Kagome com vontade de chorar de novo, mas não ia ser fácil... ela tinha que esquecer logo Inuyasha, para seu bem.

Logo a musica para e todos ficam de pé quando Miroku aparece no palco. Ele logo pega o microfone e diz.

-Bem, eu gostaria de chamar Kagome Higurashi para cantar aqui. –diz ele sorridente e logo Kagome aparece.

-Vou cantar uma musica que eu... Fiz para uma pessoa... o nome é everybody's fool. –diz logo pensando em Inuyasha.

**Perfeita por natureza **

**(Perfect by nature)**

**Ícone de auto- indulgência **

**(icons of self indulgence)**

**Justamente o que todos nós precisamos**

**(just what we all need)**

**Mais mentiras sobre um mundo que **

**(more lies about a world that)**

**Nunca foi e nunca será.**

**(Never was and never will be)**

**Você não tem vergonha, não me vê **

**(have you no shame don't you see me)**

**Você sabe que faz todos de tolos.**

**(you know you've got everybody fooled)**

**Olhe, lá vem ela agora. **

**(Look here she comes now)**

**Curvando-se e com o olhar pensativo.**

**(bow down and stare in wonder)**

**Oh, quanto nós a amamos **

**(oh how we love you)**

**Sem defeitos quando está fingindo **

**(no flaws when you're pretending)**

**Mas agora eu sei que ela**

**(but now i know she)**

**Ela nunca foi e nunca será.**

**(Never was and never will be) **

**Você não sabe como me traiu **

**(you don't know how you've betrayed me)**

**De alguma forma, você faz todos de tolos.**

**(and somehow you've got everybody fooled)**

**Sem a máscara onde você vai se esconder?**

**(Without the mask where will you hide)**

**Não poderá se encontrar perdida na própria mentira. **

**(can't find yourself lost in your lie)**

**Eu sei a verdade agora **

**(I know the truth now)**

**Eu sei quem você é**

**(I know who you are)**

**E eu não te amo mais **

**(and i don't love you anymore)**

**Isto nunca foi e nunca será. **

**(Never was and never will be)**

**Você não é real e não pode me salvar **

**(you don't know how you've betrayed me)**

**De alguma forma agora, você é a tola de todos**

**(and somehow you've got everybody fooled)**

Quando ela acaba de cantar todos ficam em silêncio um tempo e começam a apaudir que nem loucos... A música era completamente perfeita.

-Obrigada, obrigada! –diz ela sorrindo e saindo do palco. Logo Sango aparece e Rin também felizes e elogiando a linda voz que a amiga tinha.

-Obrigada meninas. –diz ela sorrindo e logo ela tenta subir para o quarto, estava muito mal, mas Kouga aparece.

-Srta. Kagome... Sua voz é muito linda e sua música é perfeita... Parabéns! –diz Kouga feliz. Kagome se vira sorrindo e diz.

-Obrigada Kouga, olha... Eu estou cansada e vou me retirar... Nos falamos outro dia. Tchau. –diz ela saindo rápido. Kouga deu apenas um tchau e se foi também. Logo que Kagome chega ao quarto começa a chorar... Deita na cama e logo após dorme.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin segue Sesshoumaru até um canto do saloon... Logo ele para e ela também. Ficam se encarando durante um tempo e logo ele fala.

-Rin... Eu queria que soubesse que eu nunca te esqueci! –diz ele sério e ela responde brava.

-É Sesshoumaru... Eu notei isso! –diz ela se referindo ao caso dele com Kagura.

-É por isso mesmo... Eu quero te contar o que aconteceu depois que nos separamos. –diz ele decidido. Ela o encara ainda brava e diz.

-A resposta ta bem na cara seu mentiroso. –diz ela já se virando para ir embora quando ele a puxa pelo pulso a fazendo se virar para ele e encostar no seu peito. Logo ela cora.

-Deixe - me te contar o que houve... "_Pequena"_. –diz ele sussurrando na ultima frase. Ela olha para ele e ele a solta percebendo que ela não fugiria.

-Então conte! –diz ela olhando fixamente para ele.

-Depois daquele dia em que a gente não se viu mais, meu pai me obrigou a casar com Kagura... Claro que eu não quis, mas houve muitos problemas e eu tive de aceitar... Olha, eu não posso lhe dizer muita coisa agora. Esse não é o momento só quero lhe falar que eu... Eu te amo Rin e eu só penso em você, desde aquele dia em que eu te salvei... Você é a única menina que eu amei e amo! –diz ele se aproximando aos poucos... Rin estava parada e completamente corada. Logo ele a beija... Seus lábios dançando com os dela. Num beijo calmo e apaixonado. Ele a pega pela cintura a aproximando mais de seu corpo e ela abraça seu pescoço... Logo eles se separam por falta de ar.

-Sesshoumaru... Eu nem sei o quer falar... Desculpe-me... –diz ela envergonhada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo bem Rin, você não tem culpa de nada. –diz ele a beijando de novo.

Ele abraça pela cintura e ela entreabre a boca o deixando explorar mais sua boca, num beijo agora sedutor e ao mesmo tempo calmo. Ela o abraça no pescoço e o beija fervorosamente.

Logo eles ficam lá, aproveitando o momento e enquanto isso...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-MIROKU SEU HENTAI! –grita Sango dando um tapa na cara de Miroku e saindo bufando dali. Ela sai do bar e Miroku a segue.

-Me desculpe Sango... Mas é que você é tão linda que eu não consigo conter! – E você sabe que a minha mão é amaldiçoada. –diz ele Sango cora quando ele diz que ela é linda, mas logo fica com raiva de novo.

-Eu não quero saber Miroku... E também não quero mais que você chegue perto de mim. –diz ela totalmente furiosa.

-Mas Sangozinha foi sem querer eu juro... –diz ele tentando se explicar.

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER SEU HENTAI! –diz ela furiosa. Ela já ia saindo muito brava dali quando Miroku fala.

-Eu... Juro que não vai se repetir. –diz ele com muito esforço.

-Será mesmo? –diz ela se virando novamente. E o encarando esperançosa.

-Eu... Eu prometo Sango. –diz ele sorrindo. Então ela sorri e logo eles voltam para a festa. Bem quando param para dançar começa uma musica bem calminha... Então Miroku já foi a pegando pela cintura, mas calmamente... Sem coisas hentais e etc.

Sango logo cora, mas Miroku não nota nada. Aos poucos foram se aproximando... Estavam quase se beijando quando, Sango rapidamente vai embora e deixando um Miroku confuso para trás.

Logo, onde Sango estava. Esta estava corada e suando...

"Mas... O que foi aquilo meu deus... Eu não posso..." pensa assustada.

"Será que eu... estou apaixonada pelo Miroku?" pergunta-se em pensamentos. Estava muito confusa... Precisava pensar. Logo depois ela se encontra com Miroku novamente e muito corada fala.

-Vou me deitar não me sinto muito bem... Até amanhã. –diz ela saindo rapidamente e deixando Miroku um pouco triste.

"Será que ela... Não quer?" Miroku pergunta para si mesmo. Logo dá um suspiro e se retira também.

Logo de Manhã...

Rin acorda feliz da vida, se levanta, toma um banho... Tudo normalmente. Sango estava pensativa e ao mesmo tempo feliz... Mesmo que Miroku seja um hentai. **(agora eu o esculachei... coitadu! o.o)**

Já não era o caso de Kagome que estava na cama... Toda triste e chorando.

-Droga... Droga... –murmurava se lembrando do beijo que Inuyasha lhe deu.

"Eu não consigo odia-lo... Por mais que eu tente. Eu não quero... Eu só queria esquece – lo."

Ela continua lá entre suspiros e lagrimas... Enquanto isso Rin já descia para arrumar o café.

-Ai ai... Sesshoumaru! –diz ela sorrindo e se sentando na mesa. Logo daqui a pouco Sango cansada e pensativa chega à mesa.

As duas comem quitas como se nem se vissem ali. Estavam desligadas... Até que Miroku chega cansado e dando um "Bom Dia" mal-humorado... O que era raro.

-Bom dia Miroku-san. –diz Sango corada.

-Sango... Não me chame assim! –diz ele frio. Sango corada diz.

-Ta... desculpa. –diz tentando não encara-lo

-Está tudo bem com você Rin? –pergunta agora a menina que nem se ligou nele.

-Rin... –fala de novo e nada. Sango e ele se olham e gritam.

-RIN! –a menina da um pulo da cadeira... E logo diz espantada.

-O QUE HOUVE? –pergunta... Logo percebe e cora.

-Está tudo bem Rin, você está tão desligada hoje. –diz Sango preocupada e um pouco curiosa também.

-He he... Isso a gente conversa depois, eu você e a... Cadê a K-Chan? –diz Rin só agora se ligando de que a amiga não estava ali.

-Eu não sei... Acho que ela ainda está dormindo por causa do baile de ontem... -diz Sango, logo as duas sobem para Rin contar dos acontecidos. E Miroku vai trabalhar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome se levanta mesmo contra vontade... Toma um rápido banho frio, veste uma roupa simples e bem linda. Uma blusa branca de manga comprida, um colete por cima preto. Uma calça jeans preta e uma bota de salto alto. Com sua arma e com seu chapéu... E claro, seu casaco preto comprido, até os joelhos. Ela estava de cabelos soltos.

Logo ela desce cansada, toma um rápido café e sai.

Caminha pelas ruas de Austin, acenando para alguns conhecidos. Até que chega a um saloon... A primeira coisa que vem em mente é beber "um pouco" para refletir.

Ela entra e sentasse em uma mesa vaga. Logo o garçom aparece.

-Eu quero um whisky bem forte. –diz ela, logo o garçom se retira e ela fica pensando. Até que sua bebida chega, ela toma num só gole deixando a bebida invadir sua garganta como se estivesse queimando-a.

Ela se levanta paga e sai um pouco tonta.

Quando passou por um grupo de homens... Um deles a puxou e a beijou... Ela rapidamente deu um chute em suas partes e falou.

-SEU IDIOTA, QUEM PENSA QUE É? –diz alterada mesmo um pouco tonta.

-Ora, não me diga que você não quer. venha brincar um pouco sua vaca. –diz o homem que por sinal era um pouco velho, aparentava ter uns 30 anos de idade. Ela com nojo pega sua arma e aponta.

-Fique longe de mim... Ou eu atiro. –diz ela friamente. O homem recua. Mas um de seus amigos chega por trás e pega sua arma. Ela se vira e o homem da uma risadinha.

-E agora... O que vai fazer? –pergunta o homem ironicamente. Logo ele se aproxima dela, esta consegue se desviar e da um chute em sua barriga o que faz o homem cair. Outro vendo o amigo mal vai e a pega pelo braço... Um outro vai e a pega pelo outro... Ela não tendo tentativa... Da um pulo e pula por cima das costas dos homens e fica por trás deles... Logo ela da um soco na cara dos dois. O outro vem com uma arma, mas ela consegue a chutar para longe... Ele vem para cima dela e ela desvia e o homem cai em cima da mesa.

Logo ela se vira e leva um soco na barriga do homem que a beijou a força.

Ela cai... Ele a puxa pelo braço e fala.

-Quem pensa que é para fazer isso comigo sua vadia. –diz friamente.

-Sou Kagome Higurashi... E vadia é sua mãe! –diz ela dando outro soco nas suas partes. Logo ela acha sua arma e a pega. Preparou-se para atirar sem piedade quando o xerife aparece.

-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?- pergunta frio como sempre. Ele olha para Kagome com a arma e vai até ela. Esta logo diz.

-Ele tentou me... A você sabe... –diz meio envergonhada. Ele olha para os homens e logo chama um grupo que os leva para a cadeia. Logo ele fala.

-Parece que nem precisa de proteção... Hum. –diz ele logo saindo. Ela não entende muito, mas deixou pra lá. Logo volta pra casa cansada sobe e se deita...

"Nossa... Tanta coisa que eu tenho vontade de... Morrer" com esse pensamento e vários outros Kagome dorme.

O tempo passou... Nada de Naraku ou qualquer outra coisa nova na cidade de Austin, várias famílias felizes... Tudo normal. Mas a cada dia, Kagome começou a ficar pior... Não saia da cama, não comia nem nada... Suas amigas já tentaram de tudo... Mas não adiantava, ela só dizia que queria ver sua mãe novamente. As meninas desesperadas chamaram até um médico... E este falou que era "dor de amor" as meninas surpresas tentaram conversar com Kagome, mas esta nada disse.

Kagome estava na cama há um tempo, estava piorando a cada dia. Nada que fizessem a animava. Agora ela estava em seu quarto descansando.

-Rin-chan... Kagome está ficando pior a cada dia, o que a gente deve fazer... Eu estou com medo que aconteça alguma coisa com ela. –diz Sango triste.

-Eu não sei Sango-chan... Eu também estou muito preocupada com a K-chan, ela sempre foi feliz, nunca nada a magoou tanto depois da morte de sua família. –diz Rin também triste.

-Talvez seja culpa daquele tal de Inuyasha. -fala Sango se revoltando.

-É... Mas lembra o que o médico disse, "é dor de amor". –fala Rin relembrando as palavras do médico.

-É... K-chan o ama. Coitadinha. –diz Sango ficando triste de novo.

-JÁ SEI! –diz Rin se levantando da cadeira, sorrindo. –Vamos falar com esse Inuyasha e pedir que ele venha aqui. Pra conversar com a K-chan e ver se ele tira essa coisa maluca da cabeça dela... –diz ela sorrindo e já se arrumando para procurar Inuyasha.

-É MESMO Rin-chan... Boa idéia. –diz Sango se arrumando também, logo as duas saem e vão procurá-lo.

-Se eu fosse um Inuyasha... Onde eu estaria agora? –pergunta Rin para si mesma.

-Que tal naquele saloon. –diz Sango apontando para um saloon onde um homem acaba se sair rolando de lá.

-É... Vamos ver se ele ta lá. –logo elas vão começam a procurar e também perguntar. Elas não acham nada. Saem de lá suspirando.

-Aonde mais eu iria? –diz Sango. Rin diz para irem ao xerife, pois é irmão e saberia de alguma coisa.

Chegando lá, Rin cora um pouco... Entra e conversam.

-Oi, Sesshoumaru... Você pode nos dizer onde o Inuyasha mora? –pergunta Sango. Este olha e diz com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ele mora em uma pensão que tem aqui perto. Virando a rua vocês vão encontrar. –diz sério e frio. Encarando Rin e esta o olhava corada.

-Obrigada... Vamos Rin, temos que ser rápidas. –diz Sango a puxando e Rin da um tchau rápido para Sesshoumaru.

As duas saem e vão em direção aonde o xerife lhes disse. Elas encontram uma casa simples, de dois andares e com alguns quartos. Elas perguntam ao homem que estava ali se tinha algum Inuyasha hospedado e o homem da o numero do quarto. Elas sobem as escadas e vão em direção ao seu quarto.

TOC TOC TOC... **(é a batida da porta tah... XD)**

Logo Inuyasha abre, com uma cara de mau humor. E fala.

-Quem são e o que querem? –pergunta frio.

-Eu sou Sango, e essa é a Rin. Somos amigas da K-chan e viemos levar você até ela. –diz Sango louca pra dar umas bofetadas no homem mas Rin a segura.

-Hum... Sonhem que eu vou até lá. Naquela bruxa. –diz ele frio e se preparando para fechar a porta. Mas para quando Rin diz.

-Ela está morrendo por sua causa seu idiota. –diz Rin furiosa. Ele arregala os olhos, mas tenta disfarçar.

-O... O que ela... Tem? –pergunta normalmente.

-Ela ta doente, não come e diz que quer morrer... E claro que é tudo sua culpa. –diz Sango alterada e começando a chorar, Rin a abraça e olha para ele e fala.

-Só sei que se você não for, e se a deixar morrer... Você vai pagar muito caro. –diz ela friamente. Inuyasha a olha. Ele pensa.

"Kagome está doente por minha causa, como pude dizer aquelas coisas a ela... Como pude deixar ela assim. Droga... Se eu não falar com ela as coisas só vão piorar... Droga Kagome." Pensa preocupado. Logo ele passa pelas duas correndo e as deixa lá mesmo. Seu objetivo agora era só ver Kagome. Ele corria em direção ao saloon. Logo ele chega e sobe correndo para o quarto dela. Ele abre a porta sem fazer barulho. Olha em direção a cama onde se encontrava Kagome, pálida e respirando dificilmente. Estava tossindo um pouco. Inuyasha sente um aperto no coração só em pensar em vela morta... Como Kikyou. Ele caminha lentamente até ela, e se senta ao lado dela.

-Kagome... –ele diz num sussurro.

Esta parecia nem ouvir, continuava de olhos fechados, mas diz.

-Me... Dei...cof cof...xem em...paz. –diz rouca.

Inuyasha a olha, e acaricia seu rosto...

"Como eu pude deixar ela assim... Ela foi a única que até hoje se importou comigo. E que cuidou de mim. Eu sou um idiota, por deixa - lá assim... droga!" pensa com raiva de si mesmo. Logo percebe que Kagome estava abrindo os olhos. Ele chega um pouco mais perto dela.

-Kagome... Desculpe-me por tudo. –diz Inuyasha, ela nada fala. Apenas continua o encarando um pouco com dificuldade.

-Inu... –ela sussurra seu nome...

"Será que eu to sonhando... Ai, eu to delirando. Eu queria tanto morrer pra parar de sofrer com essas imagens." Pensa começando a chorar. Inuyasha não entende, mas a abraça bem forte. Ele sentia seu coração demolir aos poucos vendo a assim.

-Não fique assim... Eu estou aqui. –diz ele carinhoso, ela se solta dele aos poucos e olha para ele.

-Queria que você estivesse mesmo aqui... –diz ela sorrindo triste.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos

"Ela acha que eu sou apenas uma ilusão..." pensa.

-Kagome... Eu estou aqui. –diz sorrindo. Ela então da um pequeno sorriso e fecha os olhos aos poucos. Inuyasha desmancha o sorriso e olha para ela.

-Inu... Eu te amo. –diz fechando os olhos. Inuyasha a olha surpreso. Ela o ama. Todo esse tempo foi ruim com ela, rude e ela diz que o ama.

-Hey... Kagome acorda. –ele diz, ela só abre um pouco os olhos e diz.

-Eu to com sono. –diz. Inuyasha diz para ela.

-Se você me ama mesmo. Não feche os olhos. Eu já volto aqui... Mas se você fechar os olhos eu vou ficar muito brava com você. –diz ele indo à cozinha para preparar alguma coisa para ela. Logo ele volta rapidamente e vê que ela ainda estava de olhos abertos... Sorri.

-Coma isto. –diz carinhoso. Kagome o olha e fala.

-To sem fome... –diz triste.

-Coma isto se não eu boto goela a baixo. –diz brava, ela pega o chá e o biscoito e come. Aos poucos ela vai terminando tudo.

-Boa menina, agora eu quero que você tire toda essa bobagem da sua cabeça e volte a comer e a fazer tudo normal. –diz ele sério.

-Você não manda em mim. –diz ela rude.

-Mas você precisa ser mandada às vezes... Se não irá fazer loucuras. –diz ele ainda sério. – E alem do mais, eu não quero que você se machuque de novo... –diz num sussurro.

-Inu... Eu... Desculpe-me por ter feito isso... Vai parecer que eu só fiz pra você vir aqui. Mas eu fiquei muito triste com aquilo que você me disse... –diz ela triste.

-Vamos esquecer tudo aquilo ta bom... –diz ele sorrindo e fazendo-a sorrir também.

-Ta bom... Mas, eu estou com sono... Acho que vou descansar, será que eu posso ou vai me mandar ficar de olhos abertos até você cansar. –diz ela divertida. Inuyasha sorri

"Que bom que ela está ficando boa... Essa é Kagome Hirgurashi." Pensa e logo diz.

-Pode descansar... Amanhã eu falo com você. –diz a deixando dormir e saindo do quarto.

-Inu... –diz ela corada. Ele para e a olha – Sim? –ele pergunta.

-Você... Pode ficar aqui comigo? –pergunta corada.

-Posso... –diz sorrindo e se deitando ao seu lado... logo ele dorme também.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin e Sango estavam chegando em casa cansadas e bravas.

-AIII... quem aquele idiota pensa que é pra nos deixar lá sem mais nem menos. –diz Sango brava.

-Ai... Sango por favor, né. Deixa ele. –diz Rin cansada.

-É... bem, eu vou me retirar. Meu diz hoje foi um show. –diz ela cansada também.

-Perai. Será que ele está aqui? –pergunta.

-Eu não sei... Vamos lá ao quarto da K-chan ver. –diz ela subindo as escadas com Rin, logo as duas vão em direção ao quarto de Kagome, e abrem a porta aos poucos. As duas vêm Inuyasha dormindo abraçado com Kagome. Então sorriem.

-Pelo menos fizeram as pazes. –diz Rin feliz.

-É... Vamos. –logo cada uma foi para seu quarto.

CONTINUA...

Oi a todos... Tva com saudades... hihi

Agora sim eu voltei... E vou continuar a fic... Por que fiquei cheia de idéias na cabeça. Espero que todas (os) me perdoem pela demora desse cap. Bom, agora eu vou responder as reviews. Vários beijos.

**mk-chan160 – **hehe. Fico feliz que gostou do cap. Esse eu tava inspirada

Eu também amo botar o Kouga pra ciúmes. E nessa história vai ter muito. Huhuhuhu (sorriso maligno)

Mas, vamos esperar pra ver né... kissus e vlw por tudo

**Mitsuki Kagome – **Oie migaaaaaaaa... Que saudades em, sumiu do mapa né, tava ficando preocupada já. Bem o que o kouga vai fazer você já sabe...hihihihi

Acho que vai ser bem depois, porque eu quero que ele se encontre com a Kikynojo no próximo cap. Mas vamos ver né. Huhuhuhuhuhu

Naraku só vai aparece acho q no final...quando Inuyasha vai lutar com ele...iiiii eu tow falando tudo pra você...bem, agora eu só posso dizer que a fic ta boa...hishishishishis

Espero que você goste desse cap. E vê se não some mais tah.. kissus amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Vicky – **Oie...Fiko feliz que gostou do cap. o cap 9º tah ai... é só curtir..hihi

Valeu pelos elogios... Continua comentando tah...bjãoooo

**Érika – **Obrigada pelos elogios... Bem o cap tah ai, é só curtir agora... Só não vai esuqecer de deixar review em...hihi

Valeu pela review bjãooo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valeu pelas review pessoal... Olha se tiver algum erro que vocês vejam, por favor falem Ok... Não quero nada errado hihi

Comentem Ok... E digam o que acharam desse cap. nesse eu tava mesmo inspirada.

Inu- será mesmo? o.õ

Eu- mas é claro... Do que tu tah reclamando? Ó.Ó

Inu- feh... de nada... Só to falando oras. ¬¬

Eu- olha que eu chamu a Kagome em... Ò.Ó

Inu- que medaaa p

Kag – INUYASHAAAAAAAA...SENTA! -.-

Eu –viu só..bem feitooooooo huhuhuhuhu p

Kag- você também FICA QUETA

Eu –tah bom tah bom...

Eu- bem pessoal... é isso, até a próxima beijossss

Inu- feh..que idiota mandando "beijos" ¬¬

Eu –KAGOME...

Kag –SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ó.Ó

Huhuhuhuhu

E assim continua a briga.

o.o''''''''''''''''''''

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
